Thick as Thieves
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal is upset with Peter at how he's treated after the incidents of "Point Blank." He has an unexpected visitor who blackmails him into doing a job. Suspense, whumpage, Spoilers for season 1 and 2. Some angst. Rating this K  for now.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

Neal was nodding off at his desk, the case files before him blurring in and out of focus as he started to fall asleep. His boredom had grown for the past three hours since he'd arrived at the bureau offices till he had started to play with his phone willing someone to call him as he skimmed each file without really reading them. Now he was just so bored he finally lay his head atop his crossed arms and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure he cared much for this job anymore since the Fowler incident. He had been treated like a child, a person to be watched, tested and proven to be worth the time to be here. He didn't appreciate it although deep down inside he knew he deserved it. Neal had screwed up and he had done it on a royal scale. He was immature and impulsive and he should have talked to and trusted Peter but he was who he was and it was hard to change when he had never had the support and friendship he had now. It wasn't a valid excuse but it was enough to keep him content to his misbehavior as he started to drift off.

"Hey!"

Someone kicked his chair hard, Neal almost rolling back and falling off onto the floor. He sat up straight, catching himself and stopping the chair. He looked beside him and slowly upwards to see two dark leather shoes, dark grey pants and then a gun and holster over a white shirt. Peter stood there looking at him with a very unhappy glance, arms crossed over his chest. There was an almost fatherly disappointment in those eyes which had been dulled back to their original uncertainty. It was like time had turned backwards and it was the first case they'd worked. Their trust was tenuous at best since Neal had tried to shoot Fowler and had Alex take the music box from Diana. He saw other agents watching them or at least trying to pretend NOT to watch although what did it matter now. He had lost a good deal of the respect and trust from his colleagues. He gave a glare up at his '_boss_' and keeper and crossed his arms over his own chest in response.

"You needed something, Peter?" He kept his voice light but it was hard to hide his annoyance and anger. He saw the agent blink down at him with a bemused look.

"Yes, we're going over the files in the conference room with Hughes. Ready?" Peter stood there waiting when Neal didn't move right away. They were going to discuss all of these boring cases with Hughes? That wasn't normal procedure. Neal felt a wave of frustration wash over him but he nodded his head, still glaring up at the agent as he grabbed up the files and stood. Peter nodded his head as he led the way to the conference room where Diana and Jones already sat with their own piles of cases. At least he wasn't alone but once he entered and stood there, he notice nobody gave him anything but the typical nod and glance as if he were no more than a stranger. It hurt that they didn't trust him anymore or want to talk but it didn't matter. If he could just make it a while longer he would be free and then he wouldn't have to deal with their crap anymore. You can't make a leopard change their spots, could you? He was ready to leave this cage and make it back to the jungle.

Neal sat in the chair nearest the door which was far enough away from the agents. He assumed Peter would sit close to him as usual but the agent moved across the room towards Jones and Diana, sitting there and chatting. They laughed about something without looking at him and he sighed quietly, fuming at being left out. He only turned when Hughes walked in. Neal stood politely at attention, hoping for some acknowledgement from the older agent but the man just nodded for him to sit in his usually crisp manner. Neal sat again, a frown on his face but he knew he was only getting what he deserved which made it all the worse. Hughes turned to address the room.

"So... shall we discuss these files then?"

**()()()**

"Neal, it's your own fault. I would have told you..." Peter almost sounded like he was sorry for what happened but the younger man refused to listen, arms crossed over his chest as he passed a waste basket and tossed the useless files inside.

"A test? Am I in grade school again? Am I so untrustworthy with all I've done to be tested like this? Don't do me any favors, Peter." He glared at the man a moment before turning his gaze again to his feet as he walked to his desk and dropped unhappily into his chair. _His_ chair. Technically it was the FBI's but for now it was his till he left. He looked at his fedora on the desktop and picked it up, flipping it around in his hands distractedly. He was angry, standing up with a defensive motion when someone touched his shoulder. Peter stood there, backing off when he saw the look on his face. Neal hoped the agent would stand back since he seriously felt like punching the man and he didn't care what happened if he did. Send him back to prison... would be a nice change.

"Neal, stop this! You're being childish. Don't make a scene. Hughes had no choice but to do this. That incident with Fowler has everyone on edge. They want to be sure you're worth what's being invested." Once those words had left the agent's lips, Neal gaped. He knew they thought of him as a criminal but was he nothing more than a tool, as Agent Rice had put it? He narrowed his eyes, flipping his hat to his head and turning to grab his jacket. Peter reached to grab his arm but stopped when Neal glared at him.

"If the test is over, can I please go home? I don't feel too well." Neal kept his voice quiet, jaw tight. He wanted to punch his friend out but resisted with everyone watching them. Much as he would love to let this all out on Peter, it wasn't worth the effort or chance he'd go back to prison no matter how angry he was. He saw Peter nod with a look that might be regret but Neal didn't want apologies, he wanted to leave. He nodded his head curtly, leaving the offices in a huff, the glass doors swinging in his wake. He didn't wait for the elevator, taking the side door to the stairs.

**()()()**

Peter repeated the words he'd said to himself and realized he had screwed up. His hands were as tied as anyone else but he could have handled this better. He sighed, going back to his office and grabbing up his jacket and coat. If anything, he had to apologize to his friend. The kid had done something bad when he tried to shoot Fowler but to say what he had as if the young man were a tool, he had to apologize before it turned into something else. It had been too long since he'd really sat down and talked to Neal about what happened and now their friendship and partnership was suffering for it. Hughes saw him leaving, one brow arched in query. Peter poked his head into his boss' office quickly.

"Need to catch Caffrey." He hoped that's all that was needed to say and Hughes nodded, knowing what had probably been said.

"Tell him... You know." Hughes looked a bit uncomfortable with what had happened too, Peter nodding as he scurried down the stairs and headed out.

Peter took the elevator, wondering if any how Neal had possibly made it down all 21 floors of stairs but when you're angry, any exercise is enough to keep you from blowing up he hoped. Maybe he could still catch him.

He made it to the lobby, running out of the elevator and out onto the street. He didn't see his consultant but figured he said he was going home which meant June's so he could still get in his car and head that way.

It took maybe thirty minutes with traffic before Peter found himself parked across from June's palacious home. He looked both ways and ran across the street, walking up to June's door and knocking. Nobody answered so he rang the bell. Still no answer. He sighed guessing that June must be out and the housekeeper off duty. If Neal wasn't here, where would he have gone unless he was ignoring the door and sulking in his rooms. He tried phoning his friend but kept getting the voice mail. Figures. Peter ran back over to his car and tried to look up at Neal's terrace view but couldn't see any sign of anyone looking over so he shrugged with a disappointed look, got back into the Taurus and left.

**()()()**

Neal hailed the first taxi as he left the lobby. His sprint down the stairs had only made him feel worse so he jumped into the taxi and gave them the address to the park. He needed to relax. He glanced out the window as the cab took off. He saw the look on his face reflected in the passenger windows and realized he really hoped Peter would be chasing him to apologize but no such luck. Why should he? Neal was acting like a child and he deserved nothing less than to be treated like one. He sighed, leaning back in the seat and fuming over his treatment and Peter's words. The agent didn't mean what he said, he knew that much but it still hurt. He felt like a horse that was being judged on how well it could pull the cart after it had kicked it's owner. His cell buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. The call was from Peter so he turned his phone off and pushed it back into his pocket. Last thing he wanted was to talk on the cell with his '_keeper_.'

It took about thirty minutes before he found himself at the park and paid the cabbie. He stepped out into the crisp Autumn air and looked around at the trees donning reds, golds and yellows. Neal started walking through the park slowly taking in all that was around him and watching people pass through with very little regard to what nature wore. She had changed her colors for them and they took little notice, much as he had changed how he was to fit into the bureau and please Peter but nobody seemed to notice. He sighed, finding a bench and sitting down to think. He needed a clear head before he went to talk to Peter but now wasn't the time. He had to calm down first, relax even. Neal closed his eyes and let the breeze play with his hair as he took off his fedora and laid it in his lap.

**()()()**

June came home to find the house empty. She wasn't surprised, the housekeeper had the day off and Neal wouldn't be home for a few more hours. She smiled as she opened up the door and glanced back at her guest.

"Come in, Neal isn't here yet but you can wait in the dining room with me. Would you like something to drink, Mr. Keillor?" She smiled back at the younger man, his squinty eyes glancing around curiously. He nodded.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I appreciate it. It must have been providence that brought us together." His voice sounded rather rough but his accent was definitely from Brooklyn. She smiled.

"Call me June. Neal does. I'm sure he'll be so excited to see you. I had no idea he had family. He doesn't speak of his past." She locked the door and ushered the younger man towards the dining room, sitting him down while she went into the kitchen to grab something to eat and drink. She called from the other room as she worked.

"So... what is it you do, Mr. Keillor." She called out, peeking from the kitchen off and on to the dining room. He smiled back in his slight manner.

"Importing and exporting. Can't really say too much more." He shrugged as June returned with a small silver tray with a glass coffee ewer and sandwiches. She placed it in the middle of the table and sat opposite the younger man. Keillor smiled at her.

"Thanks, June. I appreciate this. I'm sure my younger brother will be happy to see me if not surprised. It's been a while since we've seen each other. I can't wait to see his face."

"Well if not for that picture, I'd never have believed it. So you had different fathers? That can't have been fun. I do see a slight resemblance." She smiled, handing him a sandwich. Keillor nodded.

"Yeah, my father died and mom remarried. I kept my father's name and my brother was born with the name Caffrey. If not for the divorce, we'd have stayed in touch. I can't wait to see him."

**()()()**

Neal finally gave in, sitting up and stretching before he stood and made his way back down the sidewalk and out of the park. He decided the day was too nice to waste money on a cab ride and took the long walk back to June's. When he showed up, he was glad to be home, his mood a bit less adversarial and his mind thinking of ways to apologize to Peter. He sighed, using his passkey to enter June's. It was still a bit early but he wanted to wash up and rest a bit before he went to visit Peter. He was as much to blame for their fight as anyone. He didn't see June when he entered so he just went upstairs quickly, opening up his door and closing it. He had barely taken off his hat and jacket when he heard footsteps from the terrace and turned. Neal figured it had to be Mozzie.

"Mozzie, did June let you... in." His voice trailed off as he saw who stood there, the figure dressed in a fairly nice dark blue turtle neck, worn blue jeans and black patent leather shoes. The figure smiled, although it was more a smirk when he thought about it. Neal felt his defenses go up, his eyes looking around for something to use as a weapon if he had to. He saw the figure watching him, that smirk growing larger as they continued to size him up.

"No worries, Caffrey. Your landlady... June was it? She let me in. Nice woman. Wouldn't want to see anything happen to..." He paused as they heard a knock on the door and Neal moved without taking his eyes off of the other man as he opened it up. It was June.

"Neal! I'm so glad you're finally here. I was out at the market and found someone you might know. We were just talking and he told me he was a stranger in the city looking for his younger brother. I hope you don't mind." She looked really happy as if she had been convinced but Neal knew better. He nodded, faking a smile for her but knowing he had to keep her in the dark if June was going to stay safe.

"My brother... yes. I'm... shocked. It's been what... 10 years?" He just paused without knowing what to say as the other man took over.

"Yes Neal. 10 years. Dad wanted me to find you. It was his dying wish. You remember dad. I showed June a picture of you as a boy and of dad. I was named for him. Victor Keillor, Jr." The man smiled as he noted the discomfort Neal was trying to hide but Neal did what he could to keep June from knowing. He wanted her far away from this so there could be no chance she was hurt. She was looking between the two young men curiously before speaking again.

"Well, I'll leave you two if that's ok. I'll bring up some drinks for you if you like, Neal?" She was smiling at him expectantly but he just nodded, his fake smile in place, one eye on her and one on Victor.

"Maybe later, June. Thank you. We have some catching up to do." He kept smiling as she closed the door before his face turned to a darkened glare and he focused it on the Victor Keillor.

"She's a nice woman that June. I could learn to live under her tutelage if you wanted your long lost brother to stay here." Victor smirked, Neal's glance darkening.

"Don't even think about it, Keller. Why are you here? I thought you were in the supermax." Neal kept his eyes on his nemesis as Keller moved over to the kitchenette and took out a bottle of wine from the stand. He examined it and whistled, his voice changing to a bit more of a street tough.

"Nice little stash you got here, Caffrey. The benefactress buy this for you? She's your money maker I take it." Keller smirked, putting the bottle back and walking around the apartment in a slow deliberate manner, his hands picking up the occasional item here and there and making a snide comment or two before Neal felt his hackles rise and had to say something.

"Get out, Keller. Tell me what you want and get out." He kept his voice firm but low so that June wouldn't get involved but Keller only kept up his walk and smirk.

"Oh I don't think I will. I think if you want your landlady to continue to be safe you'll help me with a certain matter." Keller's eyes looked at him in a bemused sort of manner as he continued his trek around the apartment. Neal narrowed his gaze.

"All I have to do is call Peter and you're back in solitary for life." Neal's voice was a growl as he spoke, his anger from earlier redirected at the right person for once. Keller continued to smirk.

"I really don't think you'd do that, Caffrey. I have friends watching your keeper's wife. Just a few friends but enough to give you an idea I mean business. One of them is with her now talking over details of a catering deal. If you refuse me, I just call him up and he will snuff her out when the time is right. I have no qualms about snuffing you out and your friendly landlady."

Neal watched as Keller brought out a pistol, a Luger to be exact and cocked it back. He smirked more broadly now.

"You don't like guns do you, Caffrey? Shame... would come in handy about now. So... shall I tell you what I want or do we end it here?"

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Finally found a plot that I could easily work on. Hope you like and I will do the other ideas once I have more time to plot them out. Not sure how long this one will be but it's working clearly in my head compared to the other stories. I'm still working hard on NaNoWriMo. Less than 15K and a week left. **EEK!** Wish me luck!_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Peter opened up the door to his home and closed it behind him quietly as he hung up his coat and called out to his wife.

"El?" He thought he heard movement in the kitchen area as he turned the corner and saw his wife sitting at their dining room table looking over some samples of something. She was quite intent in her task, her back to him as he entered their home. Peter walked over and stood behind her, hugging her gently. El didn't look up, her attention on her task but she did reach up and hug him as he leaned over.

"Sorry honey. Distracted. I've been working with a new client." She was going to say more when Peter heard footsteps upstairs and turned towards the entrance. Someone was coming down the stairs, Peter noting a man with green eyes and golden blond hair, cut short and dressed in something out of the Neal Caffrey catalog of clothing walking down the stairs, heading towards them. The man looked a bit surprised at Peter's presence then smiled in that way that Neal did when he was caught off guard but didn't want anyone to know. Peter narrowed his eyes at the man, his brown eyes pinning the other man in place. El saw what was going on and smacked Peter gently on the arm.

"It's ok, Peter. This is Mr. Aeronson. He's thinking of using my company for an event for his charity." She had a bright glimmer of excitement in her eyes mixed with a '_don't screw this up for me_' glance. Peter nodded, kissing her again and wondering why his gut was bothering him. It didn't take much to realize why when Mr. Aeronson walked over and gave a kind of stiff but polite bow to El. She stood and took his hand as he held it out, his head lowering to kiss it. Elizabeth looked flattered, blushing slightly. Aeronson was milking it and El was falling for it.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." Aeronson held his hand out to Peter who shook it reluctantly but felt the threat given in the man's grip. It was strong and the man although not too much taller than Peter had muscle on him. He noted a slight accent, his ear thinking Eastern European perhaps...

"We can discuss this tomorrow? Maybe at your offices this time, Mrs. Burke?" He was only just looking at Peter with a kind of strange smirk which El didn't seem to notice. This man rubbed him in a certain manner that made him think of another con he'd met once. Peter watched the exchange without speaking till El came back from leading her client outside and closed the door. She paused, her face staring at him with something akin to embarrassment.

"Ok, what's wrong? You were acting like he was some kind of a criminal, Peter. If you know something tell me and I won't scold you for acting the way you did. If not, please get that look off your face." She was chiding him but softening her expression as she drew closer and hugged him. He sighed, relaxing but still feeling that something was wrong.

"I don't know anything about him, just a feeling I guess. I hope I didn't mess up your deal, El." He sounded more sorry than he should, her blue eyes looking up at him in surprise as she drew him over to the sofa and they sat.

"Ok, what's wrong, Peter. I know some thing's on your mind. Plus you're home early. Something happen at work?" She was holding him, nestling against his chest as she looked up into his eyes. He held her close and sighed.

"Neal... why else." He sounded down if not unhappy. She sat up and looked directly at him as she realized what he meant. Peter stared back tiredly.

"Honey, he has to know what's going on is because of what he did. He's hurting but you can't let him manipulate you. I like him just as much as you but he went too far. Talk to him. He knows he did wrong. I sensed it at the last dinner we had." She brushed his hair from his face and kissed him, drawing closer and snuggling. Peter sighed but nodded as he reciprocated.

"You're right. We need to talk about it and we haven't. He was wrong but so was I for not discussing it with him or pushing the issue. Thanks El. You're always right." He squeezed her tight and she grinned.

"Of course I am. Now... what didn't you like about Mr. Aeronson? I found him quite charming." She was smiling now, blue eyes glittering with all the preparations he knew she was making for whatever event Aeronson had hired her for. He grinned.

"Nothing really. Maybe I was jealous. He kissed your hand. How can I compete with that?" He saw her smirk, standing and pulling him with her.

"Well for one thing, you could tell me '_I look thirsty_' and offer me a drink. I think we have some wine from that last visit with the Jenners. Mary gave me that bottle from their visit to Napa." She led him into the kitchen and he smiled.

"But what about poor Mr. Aeronson's event. Don't you need to work on that?" He was doing his best to sulk but failing. El grinned back.

"He can wait. Let's get that wine."

**()()()**

Neal paced his apartment, door locked as he waited for Keller who was using his bathroom. He was helping a felon, against his will, but helping nonetheless. Neal kept looking at his phone but didn't use it, throwing it onto the bed at one point and continuing his pacing. He heard a cough.

"Hurts you that you can't call your Fed friend, doesn't it?" Keller smiled as he dripped wet footprints all over the wood floors, hair damp and wearing Neal's robe. He was angry if not annoyed but put up with it to keep June and El safe. He wondered where Peter was. Neal would have to figure out how to handle this once he knew what was at stake.

He heard a beep from Keller's pant pocket, the con walking over to read it. Keller smiled as he peered at his phone.

"Your Fed friend must have taken the day off. He caught my friend talking to his wife. Shame. I had hoped to keep that threat over you just a bit longer. There's always tomorrow. Oh speaking of which..." Keller walked to Neal's bed and confiscated his phone, dropping it into a pocket of the robe. Keller grinned evilly as he used a towel to wipe at his hair, dripping more water on the floor and table top. Neal went and grabbed a kitchen towel, wiping up some of it.

"Do you mind?" Neal's anger was misplaced but it was the best he could do not to blow up. Keller held up his hands in a mock gesture of placating his '_friend_.'

"I forgot what a neat freak you are. Surprised Kate was able to deal with your habits." Keller grinned when he saw the glare on Neal's face, laughing almost at his discomfort.

"Don't talk about her... ever!" Neal growled at the man, turning when he heard a knock. Neal walked to the door, dropping the towel on the sink before he went to the door and listened.

"June?"

Neal listened, the voice someone else.

"Not unless she went bald. Let me in!"

Neal paled, turning to look at Keller who was smiling in that annoying manner of his. The gun was in his hands, Neal gulping as the con waved it.

"Let him in. I'd like to talk to Mozz. Might prove interesting." Keller said quietly as he waved the gun again, cocking it as Neal glared back and finally unlocked the door. He turned the knob and pulled it open only a bit. Mozzie stood there, his usual shabby chic style making him look like he was going to tea with Burroughs if not Ginsburg. Mozzie looked up at him curiously as Neal tried to give him a look to leave but the little guy looked excited.

"June is acting weird. Said you had a surprise up here. I have no clue what she means but she felt you should tell me." He was already pushing forward, only stopping when he had made Neal back up and let him in if only partially. He finally noticed the reluctant look on his friend's face but Neal knew it was too late.

"Neal, now _you're_ acting weird. What is this surpri... oh. I think I have an appointment I forgot about." Mozzie was only about half in but Keller pointed the gun at him and he froze, moving back into the apartment as Neal closed the door and locked it again. Mozz looked a bit pale, his forehead beading with sweat almost immediately.

"Keller... so nice to see you again." He said before he talked out of the side of his mouth to Neal, a betrayed look on his face.

"_Why didn't you warn me? What's going on?_" He wasn't good at keeping his voice low but it didn't matter. Keller was smiling that cold smile of his and waving them both away from the door. Neal put a hand on Mozz's shoulder and led him to the sofa, Keller sitting across from them.

"Old friends reunited. This scheme might just work. I could use a distraction like you Mozz but for another reason. So... let's keep this simple. I have a proposition for you Caffrey. You can redeem me in the eyes of my Russian friends. What do you say?" Keller had leaned back comfortably in the seat across from them, gun held on them still cocked. Neal looked at the other con with a glare, arms crossed over his chest. Mozzie looked a bit more nervous than usual, watching the two men in turn.

"I'm not forging anything for you, Keller. Forget it. Shoot me if you want but once June hears, she'll be out of here and running for the cops if not Peter. You won't get far. She's seen you." He kept his voice as level as he could considering the circumstances. Keller grinned, sitting up a bit straighter as he turned the gun on to Mozz and tightened his finger on the trigger.

"Well, I say you will do what I ask, considering your little friend here will get it otherwise. I don't have to hurt your landlady and..." He paused, pulling out a little piece of metal and screwing it onto the end of the gun.

"This will make sure nobody hears anything. So... how do you feel about listening to my request now?" Keller smiled like a tiger who knew it's prey had nowhere to go. Neal swallowed hard but kept his eyes narrowed on the other con.

"What is it you want me to do, Keller. Let's get this over with." Neal felt resigned to his fate, Mozzie's face blanching then returning to some color as Keller turned the gun back onto them both with a smile of victory.

"Good... good man, Caffrey. I want the Franklin bottle. Sergev has said he will forget my debt if he gets the bottle. Now that he knows its worth, he's willing to forgive and forget and help me hide. So... will you help your friends by getting me that bottle, Caffrey? It's your fault this is happening. Now... do we have a deal?" Keller was smiling, hand held out as Neal reluctantly reached for it.

"You know the bottle is in FBI hands. I'll have to go to work to get it." Neal wondered if Keller trusted him enough to let him go alone. He could easily leave a hint for Peter if not Jones and Diana. Keller seemed to sense that, gun still pointed on them as he texted from his phone. He smiled broadly as the phone chimed back.

"So..." Keller paused dramatically as everyone turned at the sound of footsteps approaching. He hid the gun under the bathrobe, grasping Mozzie by the elbow.

"Answer that, dearest brother." Keller grinned, Neal walking to the door just before he heard the knock. It was June with a large man standing behind her. She was smiling and chatting with the stranger obviously unafraid. The man had short cropped golden blond hair, green eyes and something about him bothered Neal. Call it a gut feeling. June grinned.

"Neal, your brother's driver is here. A Mr. Aeronson." She smiled, obviously charmed by the brute. Neal gave the man a look up and down, noting his clothing before Keller answered.

"My valet's here? Good... Thank you June. Send him in. I'll get dressed." He smiled sweetly to June who excused herself before Neal could do anything to warn her. Aeronson pushed him back into the room, closing the door and locking it. His expression went from charming to scary in seconds. Neal moved away as Keller handed the gun and Mozz to Aeronson.

"Neal Caffrey... meet my good friend Yosef Aeronson. He's going to watch Mozzie and your keeper's wife while you steal that bottle. Sergev sent him to supervise." Keller spoke as he pulled a suit from Neal's closet and pulled it on. It was a gray number Neal had only worn once or twice but doubted June would appreciate Keller wearing if she knew his true identity. He kept his mouth shut, nodding. The con smiled.

"Now... Yosef, Mozzie and I will be leaving quietly. Be a good friend, get me the bottle and we're even. Understood?" Keller put on his own shoes and glanced himself over in the mirror.

"Nice duds, Caffrey. I'm going to miss this place." He smirked, passing Neal, smacking him gently on the cheek before following Aeronson and a frightened looking Mozzie. Neal blocked his rival, one hand gripping Keller by the shoulder tight.

"Hurt Mozz, June or Elizabeth and I _WILL_ kill you." Neal growled, squeezing till Keller winced and Aeronson cocked the gun behind Mozzie's ear. The little guy looked about to faint so Neal let go.

"I'll remember that, Caffrey. I really will. See you in three days. That's all you have. Don't forget... Loose lips kill friends."

**()()()**

Peter spent the evening with his wife curled up and watching a favorite movie of hers. She nestled against him and at some point he fell asleep, waking up when she nudged him.

"Come on Peter... time for bed." Elizabeth gently helped him to his feet as he yawned and wiped at his eyes, following his wife upstairs. They both changed for bed, Peter pulling on a tee over his pajama pants when his cell started to buzz where it lay charging on the nightstand. He sat on the edge of the bed, picking up the phone to see who was calling him. Peter blinked, answering the cell as Elizabeth walked back into the room from the hallway and gave him a questioning glance.

"Who is it honey?" She sat down beside him, brushing her hair with her hairbrush as he held up a hand. His face looked a bit tense.

"This is Agent Burke. Yes... Thank you. Yes. No, I don't need any help. Thanks." He pulled the cell from his ear and hung it up, holding it in his lap with a defeated look. El pulled an arm around him and pulled him close but he just stared at the cell with a morose expression.

"Honey, what happened? Is it about Neal? Peter?" She sounded worried when he didn't answer right a way but he nodded finally, standing and going over to pull on a pair of jeans and a sweater. She looked curiously up at him until he finally spoke. He had left his phone on the nightstand.

"His anklet was cut outside of June's. I wonder if..." He was barely pulling on his sweater when his phone buzzed again. It was Hughes.

"Sir. Yes sir. I just got the call. I was just going to head out and see what happened. What? Outside the offices? Ok... I'll be right there. Yes sir." Peter hung up the cell and pulled it free of the charger, pushing it into his pocket. Elizabeth looked up at him.

"What's wrong, Peter. Was that Reese? What's going on?" She was standing now, grasping his arm as she turned him to her. He sighed.

"Neal... he cut his anklet. Hughes says they also had a report of someone matching Neal's description at evidence locker. They locked the building down so we're going over there to see who's trapped inside. I'm hoping..." He sighed, face laced with a guilty expression as he thought about how he had talked to Neal earlier. Had he been so upset that Neal decided to get back at him and the bureau? El hugged him as he started out, walking with him to the front door.

"It's going to be ok, Peter. There must be a perfectly good explanation. Call me." She kissed him as he hugged her and left.

**()()()**

Mozzie stared up at the green eyes of Yosef Aeronson, his arms pulled back behind him where he sat in a heavy wooden chair. He had been bound very tightly to the seat, arms tied at the elbows, rags stuffed inside his mouth and tape pulled over his lips. He had been ungagged for a while but his whining and queries had made Yosef smack him across the cheek hard and quiet him. The little guy struggled, legs bound to the chair's securely. He saw the gun, a Luger with a silencer on the end. Yosef didn't look at him much as he chatted with Keller in the corner quiet enough for them not to be heard. Mozzie tried to listen without success. Keller grinned, walking over.

"Comfortable, Mozz? I think Caffrey will keep his promise so long as he thinks he has a chance to help you." Keller smiled coldly, whispering something to Yosef who nodded and left them. Keller sat in another chair across from him in the cellar of the house they were staying in. Yosef had taken them there, dragging Mozzie below.

"If you're wondering where Yosef is going, he's going to bring you company. Mrs. Burke in fact. I just got a text saying Caffrey cut his tracker and his Fed friend went to check it out. She's all alone at home." He smirked, Mozzie's eyes bugging out beneath his glasses as Keller reached over and pulled the spectacles off.

"How do you see through such thick lenses? You must really be blind." He put the glasses on, making faces then taking them off and throwing them aside. There was the sound of a crunch as his foot stepped on them.

"You won't need those once I get the bottle. I have to get rid of any evidence and witnesses. Sergev said to tie up all the _loose_ ends."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Neal cursed quietly to himself as Keller and Aeronson took off with Mozzie as their prisoner. He really couldn't do much with June downstairs. If she had been out he might have attempted some heroic act on Mozzie's behalf but with his landlady home, he didn't want her get hurt because he was an idiot. He sighed after a moment, glancing out at the sun setting over the city. He had to get that stupid Franklin bottle to Keller in three days which was for all he knew still in evidence. He would have to go to the bureau offices to get any information about the bottle and its exact whereabouts. He hoped it hadn't been shipped out to DC or some other location but he was pretty certain it hadn't been with Keller here in the Supermax.

He ran a hand through his hair, thinking about everything that had happened and wondering how June had been fooled by the man. Keller was far from charming but he must have done something to make her think they were related. He saw Keller's old clothes sitting on the chair by the bed and walked over to look inside the pockets. Maybe there was a clue there. He saw a wallet along with several receipts and other papers of no importance. He opened up the wallet and saw a fake license for someone named Victor Keillor. He grimaced, digging through all the fake IDs, credit cards and such and then he found it. It was worn, obviously stolen and he knew from where. Neal pulled the small rectangle of paper out and stared at it, dropping the wallet beside him as he sat on the bed and sighed. It was a picture he had left in the loft when he was arrested. It had been among the few things that were of a private and personal nature to him. He wondered if Kate had left it behind accidentally, knowing she wouldn't have given this to anyone. Maybe Keller had seen her or at least tried to, pushing his way in and threatening her. He fumed a bit at the thought before pushing it aside and concentrating on what was in his hand.

Neal stared at the item, glancing down at it with a wistful expression. He held a small wallet-sized photograph in his hand, worn with age and slightly discolored. It didn't matter about the condition, it was obvious who the subjects were. The photo showed two boys, one somewhat older than the other but the younger one was obviously Neal, his blue eyes and smile sparkling. The other boy didn't look anything like Keller but for a very vague resemblance. Neal knew where the other boy in the picture was even if he never spoke of him. It was better that way he thought, his hand pushing the picture into his own wallet as he replaced the other items back into Keller's and started to look at the receipts. Nothing important there but one that made him curious. It was a parking garage receipt for an area of town that Neal knew well enough. He pocketed the paper and replaced the wallet in Keller's jeans as he heard a knock at his door.

"_Neal? It's June..._" June's voice was quiet, curious almost as she spoke. Neal walked over and opened the door. His landlady's expression spoke more than words, her arms opening up for him to get hugged. He let her although for reasons other than he knew she would understand.

"It's hard seeing family after so long an absence. How are you doing?" She walked with him out onto the terrace and they sat. Neal closed his eyes wanting to tell her everything but afraid to in case... he didn't want to think about what could happen. He sighed, shaking his head some.

"I'm ok. The shock is wearing off. June..." He paused, trying to find the right words so she would understand without getting involved. It was the least he could do for all she had done for him. She was looking at him intently.

"Yes, Neal? Something the matter?" June looked at him as if he were her own child and it made him feel all the better and all the worse simultaneously.

"My brother... he's not a good man. Mostly why I never mentioned him. Be careful around him, June." He left it at that, her eye brow arching up at his comment but nodding as if she had sensed some tension between the two.

"I understand. Should I call anyone? They took off with Mozzie in tow." She looked concerned, probably why she came up. He shook his head reluctantly. If he told her the truth or even that Mozzie was in trouble it could be bad for them all. He just sighed.

"No, I can handle it. Just be careful." He hugged her back and she smiled.

"You take care, Neal. Tell me if you need anything." She stood and left him alone with his thoughts. He heard the bedroom door close and sighed again. He had to get to FBI headquarters, get the info on the bottle and steal it for Mozzie's sake if not June's. Keller had threatened Elizabeth but Peter had showed up. He would be with her now but not know that she was in danger. He didn't have his phone although one would be handy about now. He wondered if Keller had someone watching him?

Neal knew he could just buy a burner phone, use it and quickly dispose of it. The idea intrigued him as he glanced down at his anklet and thought of a plan. He only had to contact one person and dispose of the phone. That was it. An idea formed in his mind as he watched the last of the morning sun disappear and evening came.

**()()()**

Neal found himself walking down the block from June's. He made his way to a little convenience store and stepped inside. He heard a chime as he entered, glancing up where the security cameras were. He wanted to be seen if anything should happen. He had felt eyes outside on him but once in the shop nobody had followed him. Neal knew he wasn't being paranoid although Mozzie would have said otherwise.

"May I help you?" A small Asian woman said from behind the counter. She must have been in her 60s, wrinkled like a plum and smiling with a hint of distrust. He nodded.

"Let me have that phone up there and some gum."

**()()()**

Peter showed up at the FBI offices where Hughes waited outside for him. Diana and Jones were already there.

"What's going on? Marshall's said Neal cut his anklet. Anyone figure out who's inside?" Peter huddled with his colleagues as other agents arrived.

"Not yet but the clothes match Caffrey. No face yet. I'm sorry Burke but if he's stealing from evidence, we'll have to send him back." Reese looked regretful, Peter nodding tiredly. He hoped it wasn't Neal. After what happened he hoped to God it wasn't the ex-con getting some kind of revenge although he had been angry enough.

"I understand sir. Are we suiting up or just going in. You know he's non-violent." Peter still hoped that was true despite the Fowler incident. Reese nodded regretfully.

"Have to after that incident with Fowler and... just to go by the book. We have vests in the lobby. Grab one, Burke then we can go. Everyone ready up!" Reese's voice carried, Peter going into the lobby with Jones and Diana in tow.

"Boss..." Diana looked sorry, her manner apologetic as she put a hand on his shoulder. Peter nodded as he grabbed a vest and suited up, pulling his jacket over it all.

"Thanks. Let's hope this is some bad dream. Let's go!"

**()()()**

Neal had made his one call, staring at the phone in hand as if it were going to bite him. He paused down the way from June's pulling out a pair of scissors from his coat pocket and lifting his foot up to a nearby bench. He cut through the thick anklet, walking with it to a nearby trashcan where he dumped it and the phone. Neal gave a look across the street to June's his face thoughtful. This was it. Now or never.

**()()()**

"Put your hands up and don't make any sudden moves!" Peter called out to the figure as they paused, lifting their hands up and following his directions. A bag hung across their body of the figure that looked like Caffrey but seemed slimmer in some ways. Suddenly Peter saw the higher heel of the shoe and realized something that the security cameras couldn't show them. He held up a hand for everyone to stand down and moved forward, grasping the figure and turning them round. The Fedora fell off their head and long dark brown hair rolled out. Just as he had suspected.

"Alex... Caffrey put you up to this? You know breaking into the FBI offices is going to get you a one way trip to the supermax..." He paused, Alex looking up at him with those big brown eyes and smiling confidently.

"I have a perfectly good explanation if you..." She paused as some one's phone rang and Peter realized it was his. He had Jones and Diana watch the thief/fence as he looked at the screen and saw it was from Neal? He blinked, an annoyed glance on his face. It was a text message, Peter taking it only because it probably had something to do with gloating on using Alex as a distraction for some other crime.

_**Your lovely wife is with me. If you'd like to see her again, bring me the Franklin bottle. Don't tell anyone or she dies.**_

Peter stared at the message, reading it several times thinking it might be a joke before he realized eyes were on him. He looked up to see everyone staring at him, including Alex. She was pulling slightly at the hands that held her, pulling at something in her pocket, agents drawing guns when she raised her hands to show a phone.

"May I? I'm guessing you got a text with bad news?" She smirked slightly, Alex shifting as she was held tight by Jones and Diana. She fiddled with her cell and then handed it to Peter.

"Push play. There's a reason for everything and not the one you think." Alex waited as he finally grabbed her phone and did as she asked. Peter listened to something before he blinked, wide-eyed and then pulled the phone away from his ear.

"I don't... let her go but keep an eye on her. I need to call my wife." Peter pulled his phone out again, pushing Alex's into his pocket. He dialed home and waited.

"_You've reached the Burke Residence. Please leave a message at the beep._" El's voice rang out happily on the answering machine as he waited for her to answer.

"El... It's Peter. Please pick up. Call me back." He waited till the beep but no one picked up. He sighed, trying the cell next but same thing.

"_Burke Premier Events. Please leave a message at the beep. Thanks!_"

Peter left another message on her cell as Hughes walked up, looking at the agent curiously.

"Peter... are you ok? Why aren't we booking her on theft much less breaking into our offices?" Reese sounded a bit gruffer, almost angry but Peter stared at his boss uncertain what to say. The text was very clear but the message Alex handed him said something else.

"No... I'm not and I... I need you to trust me, Reese." He watched Hughes stare at him confused but finally nod when he saw the look on Peter's face.

"Fine. I supposed this has something to do with her and Caffrey? I want a report when it's done. Keep Jones and Barrigan as backup. Let's clear this out!" Hughes patted him on the arm and left, agents leaving with confused looks except for Jones and Diana who continued to guard Alex. Peter glanced at the two agents and then at the young woman between them.

"I need a moment alone with her... Please." Peter saw the two agents glance between them, look at Peter curiously then walk away. Jones whispered "_Just hollar_." then they were both standing outside the evidence room out of earshot. Peter made a motion for Alex to talk, her manner more nervous than usual.

"It wasn't my idea to break in here, Agent Burke. Neal... he said it was the only way to get your attention without something '_bad_' happening." She was more straight forward than usual which made the agent believe she was telling the truth.

"Fine, so what is this?" He showed her his phone figuring she must know something if Neal sent her. She took the cell and glanced down at the text message and blinked.

"Neal didn't send that. Trust me. He told me that the person involved with all of this has his phone so he called me from a burner. He even cut up the sim card so nobody would know who he called." She looked up at him, slipping out of the shoes and relaxing some.

"I don't know what's going on either, Peter. He asked me to do this to get your attention and draw whomever it was off his back. They think he cut and run for what they wanted from him. Someone tailed me here until I entered the building. I have a description if you need it." She sounded worried giving him a squeeze with her hand on his arm.

"I still don't trust everything you're telling me but the message from Neal sounds authentic." He paused before going on.

"And Elizabeth isn't answering when I know she was at home. What is it I need to do? You saw the message. Who has my wife, Alex?" He sounded flustered, following her glance to his agents behind him by the evidence room door. Diana looked worried if not suspicious of Alex. Jones looked curious.

"Neal wants to meet. Go ahead and have me arrested to make it look good to the mastermind then go here." She pushed something into his hand and held up her hands as she slipped her feet into the shoes again and tied up her hair and pushed the Fedora, one of Neal's favorites on her head. She winked as he nodded and motioned for Jones and Diana.

"Book her as if she were Caffrey. Make it look real but keep her in a safe house. Ok?" Peter watched his agents nod obediently but with questioning glances. He just held up a hand.

"I'll tell you when I get more information. For now, just keep track of my phone and..." He reached to take the bag from Alex as she handed it to him.

"It's a shame this is going to whomever it is behind everything. Tell Neal he owes me." She had that smirking little smile she always seemed to give that gave her an air of charm and sophistication. He smirked back.

"He owes me too once I figure this all out. Keep her safe. I'll have my phone but don't call unless it's an emergency." They all nodded to one another as the two agents took Alex, hat pushed over her face to hide her identity and cuffed her. Peter opened up the bag and stared inside at the contents. The Franklin bottle glittered dully inside the black padded bag. This was the real deal, not the one that Mozzie and Neal had made to thwart Keller. Keller. Now he knew who was behind this. Dammit! Peter cursed to himself as he pushed the bottle back inside and sealed the bag securely. He took another bag that was less obvious and pushed the first one inside of it, leaving the evidence lock up and closing it. He hadn't told Hughes he would need this particular item but Reese trusted him so he could let him know when he did the report.

There were agents crawling all over the inside and outside of the building although most were slowly trickling out of the building and heading home. It was still fairly early, only 9 PM as he headed for his vehicle. He had parked along the street not too far from the FBI offices. Peter walked to his car and started around to the driver's side when he heard a hiss. He paused looking down to find someone in black looking up at him. He acted like they weren't there when he realized who it was.

"About time you came out. I thought for a second you were going to shoot Alex and nobody would be the wiser. She gave you the message?"

Peter didn't change his expression, nodding ever so slightly to the figure as he unlocked the doors and opened up the back door as if putting the bag inside. The figure slipped inside as he handed them the bag and closed the door. He slipped into the front seat and stared into the rear-view mirror and two sparkling blue eyes.

"Yes, she gave me the message and I got another one from your phone saying you have Elizabeth but now I know who has her. What did you do, Neal? Why is Keller threatening Elizabeth and why does he want the bottle?" Peter was just short of yelling, holding his phone up as if he were using it. Neal kept low in the seat, his hands gently hugging the bag and bottle inside.

"He found his way to June's by convincing her he was my long lost brother. I came home from work and found him in my rooms. That when he told me if I didn't get him the bottle, he was going to hurt June, El and anyone else he could. I couldn't tell June what was going on because he had a gun. Mozzie showed up and Keller and his friend took Mozz hostage. I don't know what's going on, Peter other than he said he wants the bottle since Sergev said that would be his payment for good standing." Neal sounded tired but he also sounded frustrated by everything. He obviously felt responsible. Peter sighed.

"We have the bottle. Hughes doesn't know what's going on but Alex told me everything. Look... Neal, we need to be upfront about everything. No more secrets. This isn't going to look good for you once tomorrow comes. I know you're not responsible but... no buts. I'll do what I can for you and Alex. I know you were just trying to help. If we can get Keller, that should be proof enough. If not, I'm going to make sure they know how much you're needed. Ok?" Peter glanced over at his friend through the mirror catching those blue eyes nodding back. He smiled.

"Ok then. Who was this friend of Keller's. I don't understand why he was targeting El in the first place. What exactly did he tell you?" Peter started the car, putting his phone down and pulling out into traffic.

"Big guy, blond, short cropped hair and green eyes. Dressed to the nines. He dressed almost as good as myself." Neal looked a bit jealous almost, rolling his eyes till he saw Peter stiffen.

"Dressed like you? Was his name Aeronson by chance?" Peter had a sick feeling wash over him suddenly as he parked the car and pulled his phone up again or tried to pretend he was using it. He watched Neal nod from the mirror and paled.

"How did you know his name, Peter? You psychic and never tell me?" He smirked slightly then saw the look on his partner's face and stopped.

"What's the matter, Peter? Have you seen Aeronson?" Neal started to look sick now, Peter nodding back at him as if on the phone.

"Yeah... he was in my house today talking to El about a mythical event. I knew there was something off about him but I just couldn't be sure. I'll have Jones and Diana do a trace." Peter sounded pissed, dialing on the phone but stopping when Neal made a look.

"Aeronson is one of Sergev's men. They'll know if you do any trace. They seem to be following me and probably you too now. Tell Diana and Jones to go through the back channels. Regular channels won't work with the connections Keller has with the Russian mafia."

Peter nodded, his head aching as he texted Jones with the info and then pushed the phone aside again, tossing it on the seat. He wanted to find Keller and punch his lights out more so than when he'd first met him at the wine tasting. He was going to enjoy taking Keller down again.

"**WATCH OUT!**"

Neal screamed but it was too late as Peter swerved but hit the huge SUV that suddenly drove purposely in front of them. Neal still held the bottle close, his body shielding it from the worse of the effects but his head hit the back of the seat hard. Peter saw the dash come forward, the air bag deploying and smacking him hard in the face. He was stunned, something wet and warm dripping down his temple as he slumped forward against the belt.

The driver's side door opened and someone stood just out of his eyesight. Peter was too hurt to move, his chest hurting where the steering wheel hit him hard in the chest. He gave a weak groan as someone pulled him free of his seat-belt and dragged him out of the vehicle. He heard another door opened and managed to focus enough to look back and see them pulling another figure from the car.

"He has the bottle! Take them both!"

The voice yelled, someone carrying Peter to the SUV and pushing him into the back. He felt his cuffs removed from his belt and his wrists pulled behind him and bound. Tape was pulled over his mouth and he could just make out the same being done to Neal who was slightly more alert till someone socked him and he slumped over. Peter wanted to protest, to help but his head throbbed with a dull painful rhythm and eased him into unconsciousness.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _I'll post another one soon but I really need to catch up on NaNoWriMo so it may be after Thanksgiving for my next update. I hope you enjoy this and Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Holidays!_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Elizabeth watched her husband leave till the car pulled away from the curb before closing the door and locking it. She sighed, wondering what mischief Neal had gotten himself into if any and wishing it didn't involve her husband for once. She liked the young man, thought of him as a kind of kid brother at times but at other times he was almost like a child and she would baby him. After the incident with Fowler, once she had found out all the facts, she looked at Neal a bit more differently. He was still like a kid brother but now he was more mature. Something had been lost in the act and when Peter had finally forgiven him enough to be friendly again and Neal had gotten over the worse of his guilt and pride, she saw it too.

It was the first dinner they'd had since the incident. Almost three months had passed and it was obvious things were not the same. It was Peter's birthday and despite everything that had happened, he invited Neal (with her nudging) along with Jones and Diana. It was a small get together at a local watering hole that also served some mean nachos and excellent steaks. Neal had declined at first, a card coming a few days before. The card had a picture of a famous work of art on the cover and inside it was blank except for the few words scrawled inside.

_**You can contact Sara if you want.**_

_**Happy Birthday!**_

Elizabeth hadn't understood the reference till Peter made a loud sigh like that of a parent knowing their kid was fessing up to something but at the worse possible time. The image on the card was a famous and very missing Rembrandt Neal was _supposed_ to have stolen. Sara Ellis, an insurance investigator was on the ex-con's case looking for it. Neal didn't go out to say he had stolen the work but the words made it sound as if he were admitting to some role in it. Peter tossed the card aside and grumbled something incoherent till she had hugged him and then lightly slapped his cheek. He looked at her in surprise as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Isn't it obvious? He's trying to give himself up to you. I guess you could say he's crying _Uncle_." She sighed somewhat sadly, unhappy to know Neal was giving in and giving up. He wasn't the type and this just proved how upset he was at disappointing not only himself but Peter. She watched Peter nod, hugging her close and kissing her on the lips.

"I don't want to lose him but how can I trust him after everything that's happened, El? You know what happened. I was on leave because of it. How..." He didn't say the rest, standing up and pacing around the table a moment as she watched him worry and think about things. Peter was upset at Neal in so many ways and she couldn't blame him. Neal had messed up and it was a miracle Peter still had his badge. He had probably given in a bit to sympathy after Mozzie's injuries and then every one's help in the operation that got back his badge but still... could he ever really trust Neal the same way? She felt almost the same way after hearing about the gun and how he had shot at Fowler. Fowler was supposedly innocent and she didn't like the man any more than Neal had. El had more than enough reason to hate the man for what he had done to herself and Peter to get his claws into Neal and manipulate him. She knew now that supposedly he had done it for Kate and the couple's get away but she couldn't forgive him for bugging their home and nearly destroying both their careers. Could she blame Neal for what he did when Fowler had done what he'd done to them? She couldn't approve of his actions but in a way she could sympathize.

Elizabeth sighed, going into the kitchen to worry over a cup of hot chamomile tea. She had her fuzzy robe pulled tight around her to keep out the chill and fuzzy slippers on her feet as she took the cup upstairs with her and sat on their bed. She wanted her husband to be here with her, not off chasing Neal although Neal was much safer to chase than a real criminal would be. She shivered at the thought and hoped whatever happened it was a misunderstanding.

She turned on the TV and changed it to the classic movie channel. It must have been suspense night as she saw they were showing a classic Hitchcock movie: _Sorry, Wrong Number_. She wasn't in the mood but she started to watch it anyway, the suspense of the tale drawing her in as she sipped at her tea.

El must have dozed off at some point, finding herself stuck in the story of a woman who finds a phone call that concerns someone being murdered. She struggled in her sleep till she heard the sound of a phone ringing and jumped practically out of bed as she woke up. The movie was over when she looked up at the TV but now she realized the phone was really ringing. She turned off the TV and picked up the extension with a yawn despite her quickly beating heart from the nightmare she'd had.

"Burke residence." She answered without thinking about it. There was silence on the other end as she waited for a reply but nobody said anything. She spoke again.

"Peter? Is that you?" She found it odd he would call the regular phone and not her cell which was normal. Still nobody answered and she wondered if maybe it was a wrong number. She laughed to herself thinking of the movie and her nightmare as she started to hang up the phone.

"_Are you all alone, Mrs. Burke?_"

The voice was loud enough but it was low and menacing. She froze as she returned the receiver to her ear and listened. She could hear breathing on the other end now.

"Who... is this?" She was already grabbing up her cell to call 9-1-1 if not her husband when all the lights went out, making her give a little frightened scream and the voice spoke again.

"_Just a friend..._"

**()()()**

Neal watched as Peter was dragged half conscious from the vehicle, a small stream of something red dripping from his forehead.

_Peter?_

Neal tried to sit up but he had knocked his head good against the seat back, although his injuries were far less than his friend's. He'd forgotten about the Franklin bottle, trying to get up in his dazed state to help Peter but the door opened and two big guys grabbed him firmly, pulling him from the vehicle. He struggled but the guys were big and Russian, their accents and words obviously Ukrainian. He saw one grab the bag with the bottle and check it before they were all moving towards the large barely dented SUV and he saw Peter dropped inside like so much luggage. They cuffed and gagged the agent, Neal fighting to free himself from the man holding him when a fist like a rock hit him and he slumped, his arms bound tightly with zip ties and tape pulled over his lips.

He was merely stunned, the blow not knocking him out but he lay there staring across the back of the SUV, his blue eyes gazing tiredly at the unconscious form of Peter Burke. The agent lay on his right side, face tight but relaxed enough to indicate he was unconscious. A small stream of blood dripped down from his left temple across his cheek and stained the dark grey carpet a reddish color. Neal made a muffled noise, moving enough to nudge the agent on the shoulder with his head. No response. Neal felt a bit lightheaded, staying still as he thought about what was going on and why. He was helpless, unable to do much at the moment despite his ire at the person behind all of this. If it was one of the last things he did, he was going to kill Keller.

Neal fumed with thoughts of his fingers wrapped tightly around Keller's neck when he felt the vehicle stop. He could hear voices, Russian voices as the back hatch door beeped and opened up. It was dimly lit in the area they were in, a parking garage of some kind from the looks of it. He thought he recognized it from the receipt he'd found in Keller's things. Four burly looking men grabbed up Peter and Neal, carrying them like so much dead weight out of the vehicle. Someone closed the back hatch, car beeping as it locked and they were carried towards a staircase in the garage. Neal tried to keep track of how many floors but someone pulled a cloth bag over his head when they realized he was awake. He could breath in the sack but it made him lightheaded until he felt himself dropped to the floor and the bag was removed. Keller smiled down at him.

"Hello, Caffrey. I see you met Sergev's boys. They agreed to my terms for the bottle which they now have. Thank you for that ruse. I think when they find you missing and Peter dead in a local ditch along with his lovely wife and your friend, they'll have a nice little APB out on you." Keller was smiling coldly, Neal struggling to hit him but someone held him back a gun pointed at his head. It was Aeronson.

"Don't make my friend here mad. He's all too willing to kill you if not everyone else. I've told him to wait since I wanted to make sure you see your friends go first. Payback is a stinker, isn't it Caffrey?" Keller continued to smile, making a gesture as the other goons went and dragged out two more figures one with a bag over their head. He could tell at a glance who it was and struggled, his muffled protests and angry glance obvious.

"Oh, are you feeling guilty now Caffrey? It's not your fault she's here. I wanted vengeance on your keeper regardless. Sergev wasn't too happy with him after he took me and the bottle. I added him and his wife as a bonus for free. So... shall we get this show on the road?"

**()()()**

Elizabeth had felt around in the bedside drawer on her husband's side of the bed till she found what she wanted. Peter had made sure she knew it was there just in case of anything like this. The house was dark and she rolled over the side of the bed to the opposite end between the the wall by the window. Someone came into their bedroom but she hid, waiting for them to leave.

There was no sound but suddenly the door shut and she heard footsteps leaving. El gave out a quiet sigh of relief, peeking over the edge of the bed. Someone grabbed her hard by the shoulder, pulling her across the comforter and onto the floor. She tried to scream but something was stuffed into her mouth and tape pulled around her lips. She was dragged across the floor of her bedroom, someone holding her arms tightly behind her as they pulled a cloth bag over her head as her arms were bound. Elizabeth struggled till someone hissed something she didn't understand at her, a gun pressed to her ear. She stopped, allowing them reluctantly to lead her out of the house through the backdoor and place her in what felt like a trunk.

She remembered it all suddenly as she came to, dragged out by hands that picked up the chair she was tied to and placed her somewhere else. Someone was speaking. The voice was familiar and then she realized. It was the man who had called her. She listened unable to see through the cloth bag over her head. They were talking about someone. To someone.

_Neal?_

She realized her captor was talking to Neal. The man who had called her and had her dragged away was speaking. She gave a muffled sound of protest but again, someone held a gun to her ear so she stopped, her protests but a weak whimper beneath her taped lips. She could only imagine where they were. Neal was here but the man mentioned '_others_' meaning someone else was there with them? El continued to listen despite her terror and heard her husband's name mentioned and Mozzie's. Who was this man that he had taken them all and wanted revenge on Neal and her husband?

"... So... shall we get this show on the road?"

The man spoke with a kind of gravelly Brooklyn accent. She didn't recognize the voice but by the muffled growls Neal made, he did. She wondered where Peter was. Had he been taken as the man said or was it a ruse? She couldn't see through the cloth sack over her head except for vague shapes and movements. She turned her head and could make out someone at her feet unmoving but that was it. It might be one of the men who took her sitting there for all she knew, their voices rough and strange as they spoke in a tongue she didn't recognize. She thought it could be Russian but she wasn't certain.

"Sergev wants to thank you for getting us the bottle, Caffrey. I thank you for allowing me to finally get my revenge on you and the Fed. Raise him up."

There was a sound like something squeaking and turning. El wasn't sure what to make of it but she could make out something dangling and moving not too far ahead of her. Neal's protests were more distinct now, but he was still gagged like the rest of them. She kept trying to feel a way to get loose but the gun continued to press against her ear so she could only do so much. She was terrified, wondering if they did have them all here, who would save them? Was Jones or Diana on the case? Was Hughes aware of what was going on?

"I think you should watch your friends go before you do. Only fair. Wake the Fed up."

There was a sound of voices, Russian voices and then silence and a frustrated sigh. The captor sounded far from upset but he was definitely unhappy.

"Looks like your agent friend stopped breathing. Too bad. I was looking forward to you watching him suffer. At least your little friend and his wife here will keep you entertained."

El felt hands on her, then something pulled over the sack on her head and the sound of tape as it was wrapped around her neck. She struggled but whatever had been placed over the sack made it hard to breath, the smell of plastic suddenly filling her nostrils. She felt herself start to panic.

"It's a nasty way to go but you'll have your own worries. Yosef, leave him with a little gift before we go."

El was trying to calm herself as her breathing became more difficult. She was startled by the sound of a gun going off and someone groaning in pain. Her heart was racing, breathing quick but hard to do as the smell of plastic continued to fill her nose. She started to realize what happened but knew if they shot Neal and Peter was dead... Her thoughts were incomplete as more and more carbon dioxide filled her lungs.

_Can't... breathe!_

_Peter? He... lp..._

She could feel her mind fading, her breathing filling her ears with sound as her pulse rang out and head throbbed. She was going to faint soon.

**()()()**

Neal struggled as he watched them place the plastic bags over Elizabeth and Mozzie's head. His friends couldn't see what was happening with the dark cloth sacks already over their heads. He struggled but they had pulled him up till he dangled a few feet over the floor. His arms ached from the strain but he pulled at his bonds, hoping to get free and stop Keller from killing El and Mozz. He glanced over at Peter, the agent's body limp on the floor where they left him. They had uncuffed his hands and taken the tape off his lips but his friend was pale and ashen, a slightly bluish hue to his lips. Keller was messing with him. Peter was dead.

He struggled harder, wanting to kill the bastard for hurting his partner and involving Mozzie and much more Elizabeth. She was the most innocent of all of them. She had no idea who this man was that was trying to hurt them. At least Mozzie had some clue what was going on and Peter had too but Elizabeth shouldn't be here. He felt tears form in his eyes as anger and frustration filled him. He was helpless to do anything and Keller knew it, laughing up at him as Sergev's men pulled the plastic sacks over his friend's heads and wrapped them around the neck securely with duct tape. He could only watch Mozz and El struggle, pulling on his own bonds with all the energy he had but it was hopeless.

Yosef came closer to him as the other goons took care of his friends. The man pulled out his gun and pressed it against the young man's temple. A part of him hoped the man would kill him so he wouldn't have to deal with watching his friend's die but the Russian smiled coldly up at him and moved the gun to his shoulder / chest area, pulling the trigger suddenly. Neal jerked, his whole body burning where the bullet entered and exited out the back. His eyes bugged out of his head for a moment then he relaxed as the shock and pain hit him, eyes rolling back in his head as he slumped forward. He heard a clucking of someone's tongue, eyes opening to see the blurry form of Keller before him. The man tore the tape from his lips and grinned upwards.

"Such a shame, Caffrey. We could have been great friends if you knew how to get your hands dirty. Cest la Vie! Let's go, Yosef." Keller patted Neal on the cheek before he disappeared out of view and the sound of footsteps faded away. Neal had wanted to say something. Curse at the man but his body refused to respond, the wound bleeding heavily as he hung from the rafter above, dangling above the cool cement floor. His eyes moved between El and Mozzie who were struggling in their bindings to get free as the air in the sacks around their heads began to run out. It wouldn't be long before they suffocated and he bled to death. He had failed everyone. He had failed Kate but most of all he had failed Peter. His eyes moved slowly to the still form in the corner, something wet and warm dripping from his cheeks.

"P...ter..."

The rough sound escaped his lips just before consciousness left him, his body twitching from the pain and agony. Darkness swallowed him and he knew no more.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the delay. I was in town but I was downtown with the family visiting while we stayed at a nice hotel along the Riverwalk. Too bad there was a big church retreat of kids there too. Very rowdy noisy group. :P Should have another chapter up soon but I still have over 12K to write for NaNoWriMo by Tuesday and I'm lagging. Wish me luck! Hope your Thanksgiving or other Holiday was good!_**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Peter didn't know what happened after his head hit the steering wheel. He was in a daze only vaguely aware of things around him as he was pulled into the back of a large vehicle and watched them grab Neal. After the initial kidnapping he passed out, eyes staring blankly ahead till they closed at some point. He wasn't sure how but he had a vague sense of things around him.

He wasn't fully awake but he knew Neal was nearby, hearing the younger man even though it was nothing more than a muffled protest. He sensed the danger they were in but was unable to move. Peter wanted to wake up, to help his friend but his body grew cold, his chest tight where it had hit the dash and steering wheel in the accident. He thought he might have broken a rib since his chest hurt and he couldn't catch his breath. He heard his heart beat slowing like a clock running down and his body grow relaxed and limp. They were moving him, someone freeing his hands and removing the tape from his mouth. Voices spoke around him but he didn't understand them except for one. Keller.

The agent felt a terrible anger and hatred burning in him but with his body out of commission he could only smolder from within, his rage unable to take form. He cried out in his head wishing he could do more as he passed out and the darkness took him.

_Peter? Peter wake up._

He didn't know who had spoke but the voice wasn't unfamiliar. He shifted in the darkness but didn't waken. He felt a hand on his arm.

_Peter... you have to wake up. Neal needs you. Your wife and Mozzie need you._

He shifted again, opening his eyes to see a blurry figure kneeling beside him smiling. He couldn't move, his body numb from cold, no breath or heartbeat and yet he saw her.

_Come on, Peter. He needs you. They all need you. No matter what he's done you were always there for him. I need you to be there for him. Please wake up!_

Her voice started to fade and he wanted to call to her and ask how. Was she really there? Was he dreaming? He felt his hand twitch and suddenly he drew breath and the clock began to wind up again, his heart ticking slowly and then beating stronger. Peter gasped for air and shifted on the cool stone floor, his cheek resting there as his eyes moved and he looked around. Things were blurry but he was waking up.

She had been there, Peter sitting up with some effort as he felt the tightness in his chest still there but now he could breath a bit. Kate Moreau had been there talking to him or had he been hallucinating? He got to his knees and turned seeing two figures slumped in chairs. He blinked a moment, Peter getting his bearing as he moved towards the nearest one and felt his eyes grow warm. He recognized the clothes, a pair of white pajamas with little blue flowers.

"E... lll?"

Peter felt his chest grow tight for other reasons, clawing at the plastic around her head as he pulled the bag from her face and the cloth bag with it. She leaned forward against her bindings to the chair, eyes shut, face ashen. He gently touched her face and held her close as more tears fell from his eyes and his anger turned to despair. He wanted to scream, his hands quickly untying her as best he could. Once her body slumped against his, he hugged her to him and tried to wake her up. She didn't move, lips greyish.

"E... lll... E... lll..."

He muttered her name over and over in a raspy voice as he started to do CPR. He had barely pushed his lips to hers when she coughed and sputtered. Peter felt relief wash over him as he hugged her close and brushed at her hair. Her eyes fluttered open after a moment and looked up into his, a smile coming to her lips.

"Pe... ter?" She held him tightly, her own face filled with relief at seeing him. He held her there a moment till he felt her eyes turn and saw them widen.

"Mozz... Neal..." She looked panicked and he saw her eyes move off to the side and up. His heart fell as he saw another figure there with a bag over their head and more so at a figure hanging there from the rafters unmoving and covered in blood. It was Neal. He flinched at the sight turning only as El tried to move. She sat up but he made her rest, moving to Mozzie first as he untied the little con man, removing the plastic bag and cloth sack. Mozzie didn't move at first, eyes staring blankly ahead. Was he already dead?

"Boutt... ti... me suuuit."

Mozzie smiled wryly up at him before slumping against him with a gasp for air. Peter helped him lay down and catch his breath. The con looked around after a moment, eyes open again and staring first at Elizabeth and then up with wide eyed horror at Neal's dangling form.

"He... lp hiiim, suuuit.

Peter nodding doing what he could to stand as he remembered his weird dream. Kate had asked him to watch over the young man and he knew it was her help that had brought him back to his own lovely wife. He had to do something for Neal.

"Ne... al?" Peter stood shakily and found the rope holding the young man up. He loosened the knot after a bit of work and Neal's limp form slipped down to the floor with a soft thud. Meanwhile he turned to see Mozz and El conversing quietly, catching their breath and trying to comfort one another. Both still looked pale and sickly but were slowly coming back to themselves. Elizabeth looked at him worriedly, her blue eyes shimmering with tears of fear and and worry. Peter felt for any trace of life, Neal's body so limp and pale. The young man was barely with them, his body cool to the touch, pulse barely traceable, breath shallow at best.

"He's so weak. We need to get an ambulance here." Peter fell into a coughing fit, collapsing to the ground. El moved closer to hold and settle him near the unconscious con as Mozzie stood and looked around for something. Peter suddenly felt very weak again, his chest tightening up a bit. El looked back at Mozz who had walked towards what looked like a door. He felt around the frame then turned back to them after a moment and sighed, walking back over and kneeling by their side.

"The door is solid. Nothing to pick on this end. Keller isn't stupid." Mozzie sounded disappointed and possibly angry which was not something he expressed very often. Peter nodded, his head against his wife's shoulder as she held him. One of his hands held Neal's hoping the younger man would wake but he didn't, his hand cool and limp in his own.

"He'll be ok, Suit. We... just need your friends to find us." Mozzie said it in his usual matter of fact tone which made Peter smirk slightly then cough as he felt his chest tighten up more. Elizabeth held him closer, brushing at his hair to calm him.

"Yeah... but... no tracker. Neal... cut... it." He coughed some more unable to speak and hardly able to breath. His chest was really hurting now as he slumped against her. Someone crouched before him but it wasn't Mozzie or his wife.

_You promised to help him, Peter. You have to help him!_

Kate was talking to him again, he didn't understand why or maybe he did. He still felt guilty about what had happened. He had saved Neal but then turned on him with the music box incident and Fowler. Fowler was proven innocent but Neal didn't want to hear that. He wanted someone to talk to and Peter had turned him away in anger. They were still working on their trust and friendship issues. Neal was angry about being treated like a child especially since the Fowler incident and Peter was still angry about being lied to and used. Perhaps Kate was a fusion of all of those feelings and emotions. He glanced up at her and shook his head.

"What can I do? I'm hurt and we're trapped. I'm sorry, Kate. I'm really..." His voice trailed off as his breath caught in his throat. It felt like his lungs were caught in a vice, the pain increasing. He could still see Kate even as El lay him down on the cool cement and tried to help him, Mozzie opening up his shirt and trying to talk to him.

"Relax Suit. We're does it hurt?" Mozzie's voice was fading away, his vision blurring. He could just feel that Elizabeth held his hand tightly, her blue eyes filled with tears as she hunched over him.

_I guess I'm not here for him._

She paused, looking sadly at Elizabeth and Mozzie and then at Neal. She caressed his Neal's and Peter thought he saw the younger man smile for a moment but it could have been his imagination.

_I don't want her to go through what he did. You've been a good friend to him despite everything and I'm thankful for that, Peter. I don't want to do this but they said to come and talk to you. Now I know why._

She looked sadly at him, her hand reaching for Peter's but he paused looking at his wife. She was saying something but he couldn't hear her even though he strained his ears but she was fading away.

_No... I don't want to go yet. If I go he won't be able to stay with what happened. Nobody will help him, Kate. Tell them that. I can't leave my wife alone or... Neal. I won't!_

He was fighting the pull but his body was weakening and he felt himself leaving as he watched Mozz and Elizabeth turn and stare at something. He couldn't see what it was but they looked relieved as the room was filled with white light.

_Come Peter. They want to see you._

**()()()**

Elizabeth was crying when Jones and Diana showed up. The SWAT team had already broken in and made sure the place was clean, one agent coming in and throwing a jacket over Elizabeth. She was shivering in her light pajamas, kneeling barefoot by her husband. He wasn't moving anymore.

"Peter... wake up. They're here. Wake up!" She kept nudging him but he was still, Mozzie trying to comfort her when Jones and Diana showed. Paramedics were on the way but the coroner had already showed, since someone had sent them a mysterious message about bodies to be found in an old security shack below a certain parking garage.

"Mrs. Burke, how is he?" Jones knelt beside her, feeling for a pulse but she had already tried and felt nothing, her husband's hand limp in hers. Diana was checking Neal meanwhile, looking at Jones and the others.

"I feel a faint pulse and he's breathing but just barely. How is..." she paused seeing his expression and her face fell as she shook her head in disbelieve.

"No..." She whispered sadly, everyone looking morose. Mozzie put an arm around El, her head leaning against his shoulder as she continued to hold Peter's hand in hers. She wasn't going to let go till they made her and even then she wasn't. He couldn't leave her. He promised!

"Don't leave me, Peter. What about us... what about... Neal?" She felt silly trying to guilt him into staying when he was already gone but it made her feel better hoping he might come back if she threatened. She thought back to what he said before he left them. He had been looking up at someone but who? Someone had been there and he had said some one's name. Kate's. Mozzie noticed her thoughtfulness.

"What's wrong?" Mozzie looked worriedly at her and then she sighed shaking her head at him.

"Nothing probably but Peter said something before... he was talking to someone who wasn't there. Kate." She spoke quietly to him, Jones and Diana up and running around with the rest of the agents to coordinate things. Jones let her know the paramedics would be there soon. She nodded as Mozzie looked at her curiously.

"I wasn't sure but yes, he did mention Kate's name. I wonder why. He only met her a few times unless... Now that would be a strange thing but it has been recorded." He trailed off into a thoughtful look of his own, he eyes still watery with tears as she hugged her husband to her.

"What is it, Mozzie? Tell me." She looked at him and he had a kind of strange smile on his face.

"When someone dies, normally a loved one is said to show up and take you. What if... Kate came because she was worried for Neal but when he stayed she took Peter because it was..." He stopped obviously uncomfortable with saying what it was she knew he was going to say. El nodded at him with a frown.

"She's his guide then? It... makes sense I guess." She looked less upset but not less sad as she looked back down at her husband. She knew if anything, Peter still feeling guilty about things between himself and Neal. Perhaps that was what happened. He saw Kate as the ultimate form of forgiveness between the two of them.

"**MEDICS COMING THROUGH!**"

Someone yelled and El felt someone gently grasp her arm, turning to see Diana there.

"Medics are here." Diana kept her voice soft, leading El reluctantly away from her dead husband and the unconscious Neal. There were four medics, two working on Peter and two on Neal. Neal was put on a stretcher almost immediately with an IV of blood. Peter was given CPR, a defibrillator pulled out and used. Elizabeth wanted to cry knowing he wasn't coming back but she hoped. It had been several minutes since he'd left her and she knew he was elsewhere. She had heard him talking to Kate which was proof enough.

_I love you Peter..._

She was crying as they used the defibrillator again and she pushed her face into Diana's shoulder to hide her face. She was hurting, unable to cope now that the reality of everything came to her. The shock was wearing off finally.

"We have a beat and respiration!"

Elizabeth perked up at the sound, looking up at Diana to be sure she had heard the right thing. The agent was smiling, her own tears evident.

"He's alive? Peter..." She rose on wobbly legs with Diana's help and followed the stretcher with Peter out of the building. Mozzie stayed near Neal as they took him outside. He didn't go into the ambulance but looked like he wanted to as El watched him stand outside as the ambulance left. There were three ambulances, one trying to check out Mozzie but he refused, Jones going to run interference. Elizabeth was bundled up into the ambulance with her husband as Diana promised to meet them at the hospital. She nodded thankfully seeing another figure walk up. It was Hughes.

"Elizabeth... how is he?" The older agent looked worried, something he rarely showed to anyone but he and Peter were close. She shrugged helplessly but smiled.

"He's alive." She didn't know what else to say thinking about how close she'd come to losing him. Reese nodded.

"I'll be at the hospital shortly once this is all cleared up."

She nodded at him as he stepped back and the ambulance doors were closed and she watched him disappear as they took off.

Elizabeth looked beside her, holding one of Peter's hands in hers and feeling a slight squeeze back. She gave a happy little gasp of surprise, squeezing back.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note: **_Another chapter and I'm down to just under 10k for NaNoWriMo_**. **_Hope you're enjoying the story! :D_**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Neal was in darkness. He was cold, shivering in the Stygian gloom that surrounded and sucked the very life and essence from him. He couldn't breath, only a deep bone aching chill filling him. Neal knew he must be dead for there was no other reason than that to explain where he was. Maybe he was in Hell? He cried to himself but then stopped realizing he deserved this. He had failed his friends. He had been helpless to do anything to save them. Elizabeth, Mozzie and Peter were dead and gone by now. He knew that in his heart and he was the blame. If he was to burn in hell or freeze for that matter in this cavernous darkness let it be. He deserved whatever became of him for the deep sin he had committed. Keller was his responsibility, not Peter's. He should have known a man like him would come back for revenge and protected them.

He felt nothing but cold. Saw nothing but darkness. He was letting himself sink further into the inky blackness and fade away. He didn't feel he could live if living was what he still did knowing that his friends had been killed. He must be dead and maybe in death he could forget and be forgiven but he doubted it. He knew Peter had still been angry at him for the incidents involving the music box and especially his attempt to kill Fowler. He had failed his friend and himself. He didn't use guns and yet he had gone against his own cardinal rule and taken one up against another person. Something he had sworn never to do. He deserved whatever he got.

Neal slumped, if he could do that in nothingness and felt himself slowly disappearing. He would be totally gone soon and then, he could forget. He would never forgive himself but he didn't expect anyone else to. Something like tears wet his eyes but they were cold in this nowhere place.

_Neal..._

He didn't react to the voice, a nearly inaudible sound.

_Neal..._

This time he shifted in the darkness, his attention shifting towards the faint voice and trying to hone in on it.

_Neal... It's me._

He thought he could see light now. Something was starting to change in his mind's eye as the darkness dimmed to a faint glow and someone appeared before him illuminated in a blinding white glow. He turned his head, squinting as he shielded his eyes with one hand and stared at the figure, eyes widening in disbelief.

_Kate?_

Neal was more than surprised as he recognized the figure and ran towards her hugging her tight. She was smiling, holding him in an equally tight embrace. She looked alive and happy, her pale face bright as if she were still with him. She was with him. He smiled at her and felt a warmth start to fill him as he realized how happy he was to see her.

_How? I don't understand why you're here. Kate... am I dead? Am I dreaming?_

She just smiled and shook her head as she sat with him, holding him against her and brushing at his hair. He started to cry, burying his face into her shoulder and taking in her scent. Her hair smelled of Spring flowers and shampoo. He held her closer and knew if anything he never wanted to let her go again. If this was heaven, he wanted to stay here.

_Neal, look at me. Neal..._

Her voice was firm as she gently pushed him away so they were looking at each other. Her face was sober as she stared at him.

_Your friends are ok. You're ok. You just need to wake up._

She was smiling at him but he blinked at her and shook his head. He didn't want to think about the real world but was he dreaming or was this real. If this was a dream... what if he did wake up and it was all a lie. He didn't want to face that reality. Keller had made sure to keep him alive to watch his friends die. What if he came to and that's what he saw. He couldn't face himself or anyone else if it was truth. She clucked her tongue at him and kissed his forehead.

_Neal wake up. Everything is ok. Trust me. Peter will forgive you but you have to wake up. Do you understand me Neal. Wake up._

Wake up? He wasn't asleep. He was dead wasn't he? It was a trick. He didn't want to face what he'd done. Everyone was dead. He closed his eyes and shook his head at her.

_No, I want to stay here with you! I don't want to wake up. I won't!_

He was emphatic, watching her flinch as he spoke. She looked hurt at his reaction but she seemed to understand as she held him and he clung to her. Her hand brushed his hair gently and he started to calm a bit. She felt so warm... so real.

_It's ok, Neal. I promise. Just wake up. Mozzie's waiting for you and so is Elizabeth and Peter. You just need to wake up. Don't be afraid. Keller got what he deserved. You're safe._

He closed his eyes and held onto her tightly, her hand still brushing at his hair and her lips gently touching his own. They felt warm and soft.

_Wake up, Neal. They're waiting for you._

Neal heard her voice fade, trailing away like smoke on the wind as his hands slowly relaxed their hold and she vanished as he began to wake up.

**()()()**

Elizabeth woke up from a bad dream, her breath coming fast as she tried to catch it and calm herself. Her heart was racing but she found herself confused as to where she was till she realized she was sleeping on the sofa in a hospital room. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she heard the soft beeping of monitors and turned to see her husband laying peacefully in the hospital bed.

She stood and walked over, taking one of his large hands in her own and sitting at the chair to his right. His face looked less tight than it had as she brushed gently at Peter's hair and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. El gave a startled little gasp of surprise when his brown eyes were suddenly looking up at her. She paused and felt his hand grip hers gently before he leaned up into her kiss. She grinned as she saw him smile, closing his eyes again and sighing.

"Good morning... I think." She looked at the clock and saw it was 3 AM. Close enough. He nodded sleepily at her comment, shifting slightly as he gave a quiet groan of pain. His head was wrapped up where he had cracked it on the dash as were his ribs where they had made contact hard with the steering wheel. She helped him sit up and kissed him again as he opened those brown eyes and stared up at her.

"El?" His voice was raspy as she nodded to him, hugging him gently.

"Yes Peter?" She said, watching his brown eyes gazing up at her.

"You're ok?" He was caressing her face gently, a small bruise on her cheek and some smaller ones on her arms but otherwise she looked good. El nodded to him, taking his hand in hers where he touched her face and kissing it. He smiled back.

"I'm fine because of you, Peter. You saved everyone." She said those words with a positive note but he sense something she wasn't telling him. Something he was forgetting.

"Honey... are you sure everything is ok?" He was worried about her, the look she made when he asked her that. She finally shook her head.

"You... we lost you a few times. I thought you were gone but you came back." She was crying now, hugging him as gently as she could but firmly as he held her close. Now he understood her hesitancy to tell him what she was feeling. He had died? Peter felt a chill come over him, his memory unable to recall anything other than passing out after untying his wife, Mozzie and Neal who had looked so pale and ashy.

"Neal... is Neal..." He was looking at her worriedly but she smiled, sniffling as she wiped at her eyes.

"He's still unconscious. It's been 18 hours since they brought you both in. He lost a lot of blood so they've been running transfusions after the surgery on his shoulder. They said it should heal just fine but his blood loss caused some hypothermia. His temperature went down but he's been stabilized so they are just waiting to see how he is when he wakes up. He's so pale looking, Peter." She hugged him again, nestling close trying not to hurt him.

Peter looked up at her, brown eyes curious as he shifted in bed. He looked tired, obviously relieved Neal was alive but worrying about his partner's condition. He continued to hug her despite his desire to sleep, as he started to slump back into the pillows. Elizabeth brushed his hair gently, kissing his forehead and spoke softly to him.

"Rest, Peter. I'll be here when you wake up." She hugged him and he nodded sleepily as his eyes shut and he passed out again. She had just gotten him to sleep again when she heard the door open and saw Diana peek inside along with June. She held up a finger to her lips as she moved away without waking Peter and walked over to them. They stepped outside and she followed, closing the door quietly behind her. She noticed the guard by the door, the agent nodding at the three of them as they exited.

"How is he?" June asked, Diana holding a small overnight bag and handing it over to Elizabeth who thanked her. The agent had gone to their home and gotten her and Peter some clothes. She was still in her pajamas from the night before. The doctor checking up on her husband said he could get her use of the staff showers once she was ready. Now that Diana and June were here she might do that. Peter would sleep for a little while and she would be gone only a little bit.

"He's still very exhausted and pained. Doctor said he had one fractured rib and a minor concussion. Said he was very lucky considering. The swelling from his bruised ribs and his head injury is what caused his breathing and heartbeat to slow down. He was in shock when they brought him in but he's good now. He seems to be stable and he talked to me for a few minutes. He's worried about Neal."

She sighed, sitting in a nearby seat with the bag. June took the chair beside her and put an arm around her. She seemed to understand more than anyone her worries about Neal evident. Elizabeth appreciated the comfort wanting to cry if anything but holding back. They all looked up as the doctor, Dr. Monroe came in and smiled softly at them all.

"I see you woke up, Mrs. Burke. How are you feeling?" He shook her hand, June's and Diana's as she nodded up at him.

"Better. Peter woke up. I got to talk to him. He was asking about Neal. How is he doing? Last time I saw him, he was still unconscious." She looked at the doctor and June, the older woman shaking her head.

"He's still unconscious. I just came from visiting him. Left a bag of stuff for him. I'll go back while you clean up and check on him. I was just taking a little break to see how you were doing." June smiled at her, the doctor nodding in agreement.

"Mr. Caffrey is stable but his temperature is only up to 83 at the moment. We're trying to get his core temperature back to normal before we take him out of ICU. He's still very weak and the transfusions seem to be helping him recover. Just a few more and he should be back to normal we hope." He paused as he watched her nod, Elizabeth feeling relieved but still worried for her husband's partner. The con was so much a part of their lives. He patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Let me show you to the staff room if you're ready." He helped her with the bag, Diana staying with June as she stayed to visit with Peter.

**()()()**

Neal heard voices. They sounded familiar but he wasn't awake enough to register who was speaking.

_He looks so pale and ashen. They said he lost a lot of blood. I'm so worried about him._

_He'll be ok. Peter is worried about him. He feels guilty for what happened._

The voices continued on in the background as he slowly came to and light started to fill his eyes. He squinted, looking around at the blurry scenery that seemed to be mostly white with an occasional break where something of color stood out. To his right he saw two blurry forms near something that must be a lamp because it hurt his eyes to look at it even with what seemed to be a shade. He gave a quiet groan and heard a break in the conversation soon after.

"Neal? I think he's awake. Neal, honey... can you hear me? It's June."

He looked up at a blurry face, shadowy in the light despite how bright it seemed to him. He closed his eyes again, the pain bothering him as he felt himself fade again into the darkness. He thought he felt someone brush his hair gently and then more talking before he passed out yet again.

Neal dreamed while in that darkness, dreams of things he wished to never see again. His mind was filled with imagery of a funeral with four coffins all of which had windows on top. He walked over to the first one and saw Peter in side, eyes closed looking peaceful. Neal felt his heart stop at the sight, moving closer but feeling himself stopped when he tried to get near the coffin. The other two he could just see, both faces familiar. His heart jumped into his throat and he choked on tears as he felt himself want to cry in horror at the scene.

_You can't join the party before it starts, Caffrey. Besides, you're one of the guests of honor. Take your place._

Neal turned to see who spoke and saw Keller there in those same clothes he had 'borrowed.' The con was grinning back at him, pointing at the farthest coffin ominously. Neal tried to step back but someone held him tight and he saw Aeronson there, holding him and pushing him forward.

_Come on Caffrey. You like a good party don't you? Every ones waiting for you. We have one last box to fill. Didn't you always like a box seat at the Opera?_

Keller laughed, his very voice echoing and reverberating in his mind as he tried to struggle but was pushed closer to the last coffin. He looked inside and saw himself already there, laying anything but peaceful inside. The other Neal was screaming and crying out in muted terror, hands beating on the inside of the coffin. Then suddenly he was looking up through that window at Keller and Aeronson smiling down evilly at him through that same window only there was dirt around him and a very small patch of sky.

_Seems our acquaintanceship ends here, Caffrey. Thanks for the bottle. Mr. Franklin thanks you_.

He laughed, stepping aside as Aeronson started to shovel dirt over the coffin and cover up the window. Neal was screaming in his dream, struggling as he felt his breath grow tight and panic overcome him. He wasn't dead! He was alive!

Neal struggled till he felt someone holding him. A soft voice whispering in his ear and the scene started to fade away and he found himself waking up again.

"Neal... you're safe. Relax..."

He heard the voice quiet and soft speaking to him as he opened up his eyes and found himself gazing up into two light blue eyes. She was smiling at him, long dark hair falling across her face but he knew it was her and he reached up and gently touched her face. She seemed surprised, smiling at him and kissing him on the forehead.

"Neal? Welcome back." She gave him a little hug and he felt more relaxed as he realized he was awake now. The dream started to fade and he could only remember the present as he tried to figure out where he was. His mind felt a little confused.

"E...l?"

He looked surprised to see her, his memory fuzzy but knowing something bad had happened. He blinked up at her as she answered back.

"Yes, Neal... what is it? Did you want something to drink?" She was worried about him obviously and he did feel a bit parched. He nodded up at her as she rose and walked around to his left and grabbed a disposable cup from a nearby sink and filled it before returning.

"Drink slowly now." He sipped at the water with her help, El helping him sit up and fluffing his pillows. Neal asked for a bit more, feeling guilty for some reason but still knowing he wanted more water. She obliged with one more cup and then he let her sit with him again, her smiling face significant to him for some reason.

"You're... o... k?" He rasped, something making him ask that. She nodded back, her smile a bit less confident. He noticed and wanted to ask but her eyes were watery, a hint of terror there from something she was thinking about. He tried to remember what his dream had been about, wondering if it would help him know what she was afraid of.

"I'm fine. Mozzie's been asking about you. He won't come near the hospital. He disappeared not too long after they took you in the ambulance. He looked like he wanted to go with you but I know you told me he hates hospitals." She was smiling softly but that hint of worry and fear was still present. He tried to remember but his head felt fuzzy still, his body too tired for him to think straight.

"Moz... zie... He's... o... k?" He coughed when he spoke, El getting him another cup of water and he drank it hungrily. His body felt so thirsty, his left shoulder hurting him. That's when he noticed the sling his left arm was in and started to remember something.

Keller... Keller had been there. He... what had he done?

Neal tried to remember, his eyes closing as he saw flashes of memory play behind his closed lids, body twitching in response. He felt as well as heard the gun shot again and the pain as it hit him in the left shoulder. He heard someone gasping for air.

_El?_

_Mozzie?_

He was struggling to help them, another figure laying nearby still and lifeless. He felt his eyes watering with warmth. Peter... the agent was dead because of him.

_Peter!_

He heard himself screaming in his head again, the nightmare coming back before he fainted from exhaustion. Neal thought he had felt someone hugging him, trying to calm him but he was lost in the darkness again as he passed out.

**()()()**

Mozzie knocked on a door in a hotel downtown. The door opened after a moment and Jones looked outside, surprised to say the least. The agent seemed a bit off by the little guy's appearance.

"Haversham... uhm you're not supposed to be here. How did you know where we were?" Jones kept his voice low, door only open a crack as he saw the little man wasn't going to leave. Mozzie shrugged.

"I have my ways. I need to talk to Alex. I have news..." He just stood there waiting expectantly till Jones finally gave in and ushered the con inside to avoid more attention. Once inside Mozzie sort of paused, glancing around at all the suits as he called them and looking a bit nervous if not antsy. Jones ushered him along to a room off the main area and knocked.

"It's Jones. You have a visitor." He waited while they heard movement in the background and then the door opened and someone peered out through a crack in the door. Two eyes blinked back at the two men and then nodded, Jones leaving with a roll of his eyes as Mozzie pushed forward as the door opened up and then closed quickly.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, Alex looking at the con and then looking at the door and locking it before following Mozzie who was walking around the room.

"So this is what they consider a safehouse? Interesting. I see you've already taken advantage of their hospitality and taken the suits for a ride. What will Jr. Suit say when they know you opened up the mini-bar?" Mozzie had a smirk on his face, sitting on the bed when he finally settled down. She frowned at him.

"So what? They offered me their protection. A lady doesn't refuse freebies." She grinned and winked, popping some macadamia nuts from a small jar in her hands. Mozzie rolled his eyes at her.

"Have you heard about the Suit and Neal yet? They're still in the hospital. You should go visit him. Speaking of which... I heard something interesting about Keller." He watched her perk up in interest.

"I might visit him. I might even visit the Suit as you call him. Agent Burke was quite nice to me. He deserves a visit." She was smiling at him but he just shrugged.

"So what is this about Keller? Tell me Mozz. Everyone's on edge." she looked nervous but mostly she looked worried about Neal. He just made a motion for her to get closer. She put her hands on her hips then sighed and leaned over.

"Keller's bottle didn't pass the caesium test..." He whispered to her a knowing look on his face. She moved away, looking at him again and then smiled, putting a hand to her lips to stifle a laugh. Alex was giggling after a moment.

"Have you told the suits yet?"


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Another day passed making it at least 36 hours since the ordeal with Keller and Sergev's men. They still had guards on both men and on Elizabeth who stayed in the hospital for the most part with Peter. The doctor approved her staying for Peter's well-being and her own after what they'd been through. The agent was healing well from his injuries, more awake than he had been the day before and staying awake longer.

Peter found himself already bored with the hospital stay, wanting to get up and move around but his body ached with any small movement, the crinkling of the bandages around his chest annoying but necessary. El kept him sane by sticking around and sleeping on an extra bed the nurse had brought in. He could watch her sleep when he couldn't and it was nice to have her there with him especially after what had happened. He was still a bit worried about her as he watched her wake up occasionally from what he could only guess were nightmares. He couldn't leave his bed but he would call to her and she would walk over and sit by his side. He couldn't wait till Keller had been found and Sergev's men taken in. Their lives could go back to normal.

It was almost dinner, early evening when he started to think about Neal more than usual. Elizabeth said the younger man had been slow to wake but was slowly gaining consciousness. She said that Neal was a bit confused as to all the details of what had happened. She had asked the doctor about it and was told it might be due to his excessive blood loss and trauma. The shock and lack of blood to the brain may have caused a mild form of amnesia if not short term memory loss. Peter worried about his partner, his memory going back the image of Neal laying there pale and ashen on the floor of their prison. He had the worse of the injuries with the fractured rib and concussion from the car crash but Neal had been hurt in far more traumatic ways. He had been forced to watch Sergev's men place those bags over Elizabeth's and Mozzie's heads unable to help them when they were struggling for air because he was bound and wounded.

"Honey, are you ok? You look a bit upset. Want to talk about it?" Elizabeth had walked back into the room, two cups of coffee in her hands. She handed one to him and smiled softly, kissing him on the lips when he moved closer.

"I was just thinking about Neal. I wish I could go see him. I never got to talk to him about what we discussed like I meant to. Keller got in the way." He was fuming a bit, his brown eyes darkening at the thought of that other con. All this for an antique bottle. He sighed, frustrated at the ridiculousness of it all. She nodded, slipping close to him around the IVs and monitor wires and curled up next to him as much as she could in the hospital bed.

"It's ok honey. We're all fine. I'm sure they'll find Keller and the other people he worked with. You said they were Russian mafia? Neal isn't associated with people like that is he?" She seemed a bit concerned but Peter shook his head.

"No. This was all Keller. He's the complete opposite of Neal in every way. June said he pretended to be Neal's brother to get on her good side. She fell for it but I can't blame her. Neal tried to warn her without getting her involved which is why Hughes got to us so quickly. They were expecting something when she called to Jones and told him what Neal had said and that Mozzie had been taken. I knew that much when we met up but then they caught up with us... and you" Peter hugged her tightly with a bit of a wince, movement still a bit painful but he didn't care as long as she was by his side. El brushed his hair from his face and pressed her cheek to his.

"I don't blame Neal for this. He's as much a victim as the rest of us if Keller used us to blackmail him into getting him that bottle. He started to tell me a bit of what happened but he's still confused about a few things. He seemed more worried about my well being. I think he remembers more than he realizes but he only stays awake for a few minutes at a time. Doctor said that's typical. He's still very anemic till they get some more plasma and nutrients in him. I don't think he's ready to remember what happened." She shivered at some passing thought, calming when he wrapped an arm around her.

"I wonder if the doctor would let me see him tomorrow. I'm tired of this bed and room and I need some new scenery." He looked at her hopefully and she nodded tweaking his nose.

"I'll see what he says. He seemed to think you were healing quickly. I hope he's right. I want to take you back home. I had to let Renee take over for the week with my clients and tell them to call only if it's an emergency. She's quite capable. Best assistant I've hired in a while." She rolled off the bed careful not to bump him, walking to the sink as she grabbed a cup of water. She had a few bruises on her arms and around her neck but few compared to him. He was glad she was dealing so well but he wished he wasn't bedridden so El would talk to him more. She held back too much so that he would feel more relaxed but not knowing what she felt made him more anxious. He wanted to be the _go to_ person but he couldn't be that right now. Maybe Caffrey was right. Maybe he liked being in control of things which made him antsy. This was something he couldn't control. Nobody could.

**()()()**

It was noon the next day when Neal heard the door open. His eyes were closed, body relaxed though he was far from it. He continued to have horrible nightmares although half the time he didn't recall what happened in them, a deep seated anxiety washing over him as he tried to keep calm. He was still too weak to do much more than sleep but even that was trying on his patience. He wanted to remember more and do more. Most of all he wanted to talk to Peter. He still felt guilty about the other day and his behavior. He had never been able to talk to his friend about it to rectify the situation. He had sensed the same feelings from Peter but with everything that had happened and Keller being involved it was no surprised it had been pushed aside behind all the excitement.

Neal turned his head and blinked despite his sleepy half opened eyes.

"Alex? I didn't expect you here." His voice sounded like he had been put on drugs or something but it was just because he was still so weak and sleepy from the blood loss. He shifted some, his left arm in the sling bothering him since he couldn't move it with the shoulder wound. Alex moved over, the beautiful thief and fence looking a bit uncertain as came closer and pulled up a chair.

"I wasn't sure I was going to come but I wanted to thank your agent friend for his hospitality. I haven't built up the courage or gall to do that so I wandered over here. You know me." She shrugged in her cute little way and he rolled his eyes as best he could with a weak nod. He could see a hint of concern in her eyes and knew she was worried even if she didn't show it. Alex picked up a notepad from the nightstand, wrote something on it and then tore the paper off. She cut it down till it was just a square and began to fold it, origami style till she had a small blue and white hospital stationary tulip. She offered it to Neal who peered at her curiously.

"For me? I guess it has a secret message in it?" He was smirking but she just smiled softly back, her manner a bit antsy. She didn't like hospitals any more than he did and being in the custody of the FBI didn't help.

"So why are you thanking Peter? They arrested you didn't they? I'm sorry about that... but it was necessary to get his attention without getting June involved." He was slowly unfolding the intricate paper flower as she rocked her legs on the chair and nodded with a knowing glance.

"They put me in a safe house so I forgive you. I'm actually starting to see why you put so much trust in your Fed friends. Jones is a nice guy. Kind of funny but he doesn't talk much. Diana... well she doesn't trust me. I guess that's why they weren't as buddy buddy with me as they are with you but they didn't treat me any worse for knowing what I do." She sounded almost surprised and he looked up from his task to see she was smiling at him.

"You're welcome, Alex and thank you for what you did for Peter. I wish we'd been able to prevent what happened. I honestly didn't think Keller would take Elizabeth." He sounded stressed, gently crumpling the still folded note in his hands as he remembered something. He could feel his anxiety level jump as memory passed before him and he could see El and Mozz tied up in that room. He came out of it when he felt a gentle hand on his.

"It's ok, Neal. I'm glad you're ok. Happy I could help." She pointed at the flower in his hands and made a motion for him to hurry up. He made a face at her.

"Kind of hard to do this single handed. Could you just tell me what the news is? You're already here." He watched her stick her tongue out and shake her head.

"Come on, Neal. I've seen you do worse when you were down." Her eyes sparkled with mischief at him and he sighed in mock irritation, finally getting the flower unfolded and holding up the slightly crumpled note, her neat flowery handwriting flowing across the white. He read it quietly then blinked and looked up at her suddenly more awake than he had been. She was smiling like the _Cheshire_ cat now.

"But I don't understand. You had the right bottle didn't you?" He was looking at the note and then back at her but she just shrugged.

"Mozzie told me Sergev had the cesium test done or so his street sources said. Keller's off the radar but not sure if that means he was taken out or ran again. I saw they had a guard on you. They aren't taking any chances but I don't think they know about the bottle yet." She sounded worried for him, chewing her lip as she stood and made a quick pace around the room. She peered out the curtained window as if the cops were right outside and then closed it again, moving back to the bed and standing there.

"And you gave the bottle to Peter? I wonder how they got the wrong bottle. It doesn't make sense." He felt his pulse rise a bit as he worried about what had happened. Sergev wouldn't have been happy with getting a fake bottle and Keller had promised not only the bottle but all their heads. Would Keller have done his own con on the bottle? If so Aeronson and Sergev would be coming after Peter if not himself. Neal tried to get up, pulling at a monitor to remove it but Alex stopped him, making him look up at her.

"Don't do this Neal. You're still not strong enough to fight much less get out of bed. I can't believe I'm saying this but... I think your Fed friends are right to have a guard outside. Sergev and friends are too dangerous to mess with. Besides... you're a lover not a fighter." Alex sounded more than sincere, making him rethink what he was trying to do but feeling helpless about everything going on around him. His mind was still fuzzy but he knew enough that his friends were still in danger. If he were to go it alone it might be better for everyone. Alex grasped his chin in her hand and made him look at her eye to eye.

"I know that look. Don't think about it. I don't want to go to your funeral, Neal at least not for another 50 years or so. Think about Mozzie..." She kissed him on the forehead, his face flushing some as he leaned back into the bed and sighed.

"Fine... Tell Mozzie I'm good and see if he can figure out what happened with the bottles." He felt his little bit of wakefulness starting to fade, head lolling to one side as he slumped back and felt a hand gently brush at his hair.

"I will. Rest Neal. I'll come back if they let me."

**()()()**

Alex left the room, the guard outside looking up at her curiously as she glanced around for her escort. Agent Jones had come with her but he was nowhere to be seen. She was basically free if she wanted to be but under the circumstances she'd feel better in Federal custody. Sergev may or may not know she was involved and she didn't want to take any chances. She asked the guard where Agent Burke's room was and he told her quietly as she nodded and headed down the hallway. Maybe Agent Jones was visiting his boss. She couldn't really smirk at the thought because Peter was a good man and she knew he wasn't much different than Neal just on the other side of the law. They were both men who knew how to initiate respect from their peers and that's probably why they got along so well. Two sides of the same coin.

She had barely passed around the corner when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a side corridor. She struggled but felt a gun on her temple which made her stop.

"Caffrey always did have an eye for the ladies. I'm surprised Kate never said anything about you and him. I always suspected she was a bit jealous of what you two _had_." Keller's voice was evident. Alex struggled again but he held her tightly, one hand twisting her left arm back in a painful position. She had only met Keller once or twice before but knew she didn't like him from the start. He was arrogant and cruel with little charm or charisma.

"Matthew... so nice to see you again." She said through clenched teeth. He chuckled coldly at her as he pressed her against the wall, arm still twisted behind her so they were face to face. His eyes were cold but there was an almost leering manner to them as he looked at her. Neal could look at her in a longing manner but it never made her uncomfortable like Keller. She knew Neal had limits but she wasn't so sure about Keller. He seemed to be aware of her discomfort but kept her trapped.

"It's been a while hasn't it? So... I understand you're a fence. I need to look up a certain person about a _bottle_. Do you know of anyone fitting that description?" He was still leering at her but she ignored his advances as he used the gun to poked at her hair provocatively. She did her best to give her fakest smile and blink innocently up at him.

"Bottle? I remember you're into wine, right? I could find you a seller of a great Chablis. He's in France. Old guy with access to a couple of vineya..." Alex didn't get to finish as he pressed the gun against her throat.

"Stop with the coquette crap, Ms. Hunter. You know what bottle I mean. You helped get it out of the FBI evidence locker or did you think those platform shoes didn't give you away. I knew Caffrey would pull something. Tell me where he is!" He was hissing at her in a menacing manner, gun cocked but then his eyes widened and he was suddenly against her, his body pressed on hers and kissing her. She struggled but he had the gun out of sight but still on her temple so she let him hold and kiss her before he pulled away and she reached up with her free hand to slap him. He smirked.

"Don't ever try that again or I'll kill you! I don't have any qualms about guns or violence like Neal." She glared at him, eyes fiery and angry but he looked nervous suddenly and she wondered if what he had done had been a ruse. With his body against hers, her face had been turned enough she hadn't seen who passed but they'd obviously made Keller nervous.

"Was that one of Sergev's men passing?" She said it coyly, his body stiffening but it meant she had been right. He must be on the run from the Russian mafia and that meant he was desperate. Keller twisted her arm a bit tighter till she gave a small cry.

"None of your business. Now... take me to Caffrey and I won't have to leave your lovely body alone in an empty room. I'm sure the Fed will enjoy figuring out who killed a known thief and fence or will they even bother looking?" He cocked the gun and she felt her mask start to fade a little as she nodded and he glanced around the corridor before he had her lead him to Neal.

**()()()**

Elizabeth was getting a bit tired of the same four walls of the hospital room. She missed her home and wanted to go back but they were still looking for Keller and his friends so it was either here with Peter or in a safe house without him. She opted for the first, leaving him for a few minutes to go get some food from the small cafeteria on the first floor. They had a pretty good selection although she wondered if Neal was happy with the food he was getting. She was tempted to order in but would have to get permission from the hospital staff if not the agents guarding them. She thought about bribing June to get her something. Peter was getting a bit antsy and he wasn't too happy with the food either.

"Mrs. Burke?"

She looked up as the voice drew her from her thoughts and the elevator door. It took her a moment before recognition hit her and she blinked at the figure standing there.

"Mr. Aeronson? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth was surprised if nothing else. Renee had told her that she hadn't heard from him but now here he was. Coincidence? He smiled at her with that charming smile, grasping her right hand in his and kissing it. She didn't feel as charmed as she normally would but she wasn't sure why. Maybe she was thinking about what Peter had said but pushed it aside when the elevator doors opened and Aeronson motioned her to go in, still holding her wrist. She started to go in then paused, something like what Peter would call a '_gut_' feeling keeping her from moving.

It wasn't her choice as they heard footsteps approaching and he grasped her hand more tightly and pulled her inside, immediately hitting the _door close_ button. Elizabeth glared up at him uncertainly till she saw his usually charmed expression turn cold, his left hand holding a large ceramic knife. She gulped, backing against the far end of the elevator trapped. He was smiling at her, bright white teeth looking like a snarl more than anything. She no longer found him charming but terrifying as he placed a hand on the wall to her left and held the ceramic knife to her right trapping her between his arms.

"Mrs. Burke, I really do find you '_quite_' charming but I must insist we finish the business we started. Your husband..." His voice had changed from the slightly European accent she found fascinating to a more gruff Russian accent she thought he must have been hiding. There was a kind of anger in her as she realized he had been working with Keller, taking advantage of her access to Neal and Peter. She looked up at him with a fiery glare but he just laughed, continuing.

"He has access to the item I'm looking for. You will take me to your husband..." He held the knife near her neck as he spoke.

"...and you will tell him to give you the location of the item." He was no longer being nice, his tone dark and firm as he moved closer to her and made her move back as much as she could against the wall. He grinned mirthlessly, pulling back as he heard a buzz on the elevator.

"Someone wishes to use this car. Come... we will go see your husband."


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Alex led Keller down the hallway away from Neal, trying to figure out what to do when she saw Agent Jones coming around the corner with coffee. A smile touched her lips as she stopped short making Keller bump into her, gun pressing into her back. She heard him grumble at her quietly as she batted her lashes.

"Keep going, Ms. Hunter." He hissed at her but she just kept still as she realized he hadn't seen the agent yet.

"I'm lost. These hallways look all the same and I can't recall if it was room 214 or room 241." She said it loud enough to catch Jone's attention. He started to talk then narrowed his eyes as he saw Keller and recognition hit him. He played it cool as Alex caught his eye and made a "_help me_" glance. Jones moved towards them as Alex started to walk again, the gun in her back and bumped Keller, the coffee spilling all over the con. Keller cursed, Jones apologizing as he pretended to mop up the spill and quickly pulled his gun out and pushed it against Keller's neck.

"I don't think you remember me. My boss is Agent Burke. You ok Ms. Hunter?" Jones was polite, his smile tight as he spoke, taking Keller's gun as the man realized he was caught. The con smirked at Alex pulling his arms back as Jones cuffed him. Alex looked relieved.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thank you Agent Jones." She felt a little shaky but hid it as well as she could from everyone, her mask of charm like Neal's firmly in place. She sensed Jones knew how she was feeling but he said nothing.

"Good job. Guess they've bought you too? I know Neal's a stoolie but never expected you to fall so far from the pack. They offer you a good deal?" He smirked again, his tone smug and belittling. She slapped him causing Jones to stare in surprise then stifle a laugh.

"That's for fondling me... but no. I'm just assisting a friend. Do you even have any? Oh wait... you don't. Sergev is looking for your head isn't he." She batted her lashes at him and he grimaced back as Jones took him away. Jones paused to look at her when she didn't follow.

"You're not coming? I'm supposed to keep an eye on you." He sounded serious, a hint of uncertainty in his tone.

"I was going to check on Neal. Make sure he was safe. I know the way."

**()()()**

Alex made her way back towards Neal's room when she was certain she wasn't being followed. She was thankful for the presence of the agent outside and smiled at him as he looked up at her curiously. He nodded at her as she pointed at the door and walked inside. She had noticed his radio outside so he must have gotten a report from Jones already. These Fed people were quick!

She walked into the room and saw that Neal was still asleep, his face only partially relaxed, body a bit stiff as if he were in pain. She moved towards him to sit by his side when he started to stir, eyes fluttering beneath his lashes and lips parting as if he were going to speak.

"Kate... Don't leave me..." His face grew tight, brow furrowing as he reached up with his right hand at some invisible figure. Alex stood up, wondering if she should leave. It wasn't the fact that she didn't like Kate or his obsession with her but this was something private and she wondered if being there would make him uncomfortable should he wake up. Alex started to turn to leave when someone grasped her arm and she gave a startled gasp. It was Neal. His eyes were still closed but he had grabbed her hand with his right, gently entwining his fingers in hers.

"Kate... I'm sorry. Forgive me." He sounded so pathetically sad but she knew he was honest in his grief and his longing so she turned back and twined her fingers in his, her other hand pancaking his between hers as she patted it gently. He seemed to calm a bit when she did.

"It's ok Neal. I forgive you." She felt a wet warmth in her eyes and something drip down her cheeks. Alex was crying, knowing she wasn't just speaking as Kate to ease his guilt but as her own heart broken self who had lost him to a rival. She sighed, sitting down again and he seemed to calm down more. She reached with her free hand and brushed at his hair till he slumped over to one side and seemed to fall back into a more restful and dreamless sleep. She sat there with him like that for a while before the door opened quietly and she saw Jones enter.

"How is he?" He whispered. She smiled and nodded at him, the agent looking relieved.

"We put an additional agent outside, Ms. Hunter. Lock the door and don't open it unless we page you." He handed her a cell phone and she nodded, taking it and putting it in her jacket pocket. Jones gave her another nod and then left. When he did, Alex got up, gently removing her hand from Neal's as she walked over and locked the door to the room. She noticed the room had been chosen for not only being inaccessible from any other room but the windows were high enough to be safe from any outside intruders. She turned to sit in the chair again and stopped.

"What are you up to... Alex?"

She froze, a not so certain smile on her face as she saw Neal looking right at her. He had waken up. She sauntered over and plopped down in the seat again, her somewhat fake smile on her face.

"Making sure you stay alive. I told you I don't want to see you in a casket for another 50 years." She poked him on his good shoulder and he gave a mock sound of pain. Alex looked worried a moment till he stuck his tongue out at her and she poked him a bit harder.

"Hey... I'm a sick man here. Be kind." He gave her those big blue puppy dog eyes and she rolled her own, tossing her hair to one side.

"Two can play that game. Oh... Keller... we don't have to worry about him anymore." She kept it simple, his eyes full of curiosity.

"What about Sergev? He's the most dangerous one. Aeronson was using Elizabeth to get to Peter. Do they have a guard on her?" He sounded concerned, a bit of jealously hitting her at his worry for so many others besides her. Even Mozzie got more concern she thought but maybe it was because she always seemed to be able to land on her feet. She was good at taking care of herself as he was so he didn't worry as much or she for him when there was danger involved.

"Fine as far as I know. I didn't get to see the suit as Mozzie calls him. Something came up and we're locked in. Jones told me the agent and his wife were in the same room." She shrugged, looking at her nails a moment and then back at him. He looked a bit more relaxed knowing they had guards.

"Good... I just have this feeling..." He trailed off when a chime rang from her pocket and she jumped. Alex had forgotten about the phone Agent Jones had given her till now. She blushed as she took the phone from her pocket and answer it.

"_Ms. Hunter?_" It was Jones' voice. She nodded.

"Yes, this is she. Agent Jones?" She heard him reply make an affirmative noise back. Neal watched her.

"_Help Neal out of his bed if you can. We have to move you both to another location. Do you think you can do that till the hospital staff arrive?_" His voice sounded fairly urgent and she looked at Neal with a curious look that made him reciprocate as she held up a hand and continued.

"I can do that. What's going on?" She was worried now, motioning at Neal to wait till she was done to ask her questions. He was like a little kid, antsy and sitting up as best he could.

"The two agents will help you. Just get him out of there and we'll meet you downstairs." Jones sounded antsy himself but she just nodded and they finished the call. Neal looked pretty awake now, his curiosity piqued.

"Tell me Alex. What's going on?" He looked about to get out of bed to ask but she just walked over and started to pull the monitors off. He stopped her a moment before she paused and looked at him.

"We're leaving. Agent Jones said they're moving you to a safer place. Help me pull these IVs out." She watched him nod as he started to gingerly pull the needles out. She felt sick as she saw blood, looking for some cotton and tape to put on the small puncture holes as he pulled out each IV and she wrapped them up. Alex knew enough first-aid to get by if she needed to. It was something every con learned when you were on the lam. When they were done she helped him sit up and swing his legs to the side of the bed till they hung over. There was a knock on the door. Alex waited but heard nothing else as she went back to helping Neal to his feet. He was wobbly, barely standing on his own but she put her arm around him and they started towards the door as the knocks started up again.

"Your Fed friends are impatient. Reminds me of a certain someone." She smirked at him as she reached for the door but stopped when the phone rang again. She answered it.

"_Don't answer the door! Some thing's going on._"

It was Jones' voice again and she paused, hand nearly on the knob but stopped. Neal looked at her curiously as she helped him back towards the chair and sat him down.

"Alex?" He just glanced up at her but she was still on the phone.

"Some one's knocking. Aren't the agents outside?" She was trying to keep her voice low but still audible enough for the agent to hear. He sounded out of breath like he was moving fast on the other end.

"_Not sure. Some thing's up. Just stay put and don't open the door!_"

He was firm, the call hanging up. She promptly turned the phone to vibrate moving over to Neal.

"Agent Jones... he said some thing's up so we're to stay put." She sounded a bit annoyed, never one to obey the rules of men much less the law but in this case she had no choice. He nodded.

"If he says stay put... Is Peter ok?" He put a special emphasis on the agent's name and she felt that old jealousy again. He had a soft spot for so many people when she wanted him to just care for her. She pushed the feeling aside and nodded despite not knowing.

"I'm sure he's got plenty of protection."

**()()()**

Elizabeth walked back to the hallway where her husband's room was. Aeronson had a gun to her back, one hand holding her arm firmly but making it look like they were just walking. He kept telling her to smile so he didn't have to hurt anyone. She nodded stiffly as they approached the doorway and the guard outside. The female agent on duty stood up when she heard footsteps smiling when she recognized Mrs. Burke.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Burke. I can't allow any outside people without Hughes' or the hospital's permission." The agent didn't look suspicious of anything, she seemed oblivious to the fact Aeronson had the woman hostage but she was just doing her duty. Elizabeth nodded but felt the gun poked into her spine.

"No exception for an old friend? He knows us both very well. Peter would... love to see him." She hesitated only because the gun poked her a bit harder. The agent narrowed her eyes, looking between the both of them as she pulled out her radio.

"Let me check with Hughes if that's..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as Aeronson shot her, the gun barely making a noise with the silencer on it. Elizabeth tried to run away but he still had her arm tightly in his hand and she could only pull helplessly as she tried to cry out. He wrapped his hand around her mouth, gun in her face now.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Mrs. Burke."

He pulled her towards the door and pushed her inside, dragging the body after them. She saw Peter wasn't in his bed when she walked inside, her heart nearly stopping when she didn't know where he was. Then she heard a flush of a toilet and realized where he was. She was panicked now, not wanting her husband to get hurt. She found something to jam into the closed bathroom door and keep it shut before Aeronson would notice.

"Where is your husband, Mrs. Burke? Don't tell me you set me up to get caught?" His eyebrow arched at her menacingly as he raised the gun and she realized there was only silence behind the bathroom door. Peter must be hearing this and keeping quiet. She felt a relief at that.

"I forgot... they were going to take him in for some tests. Down the hallway. The doctor must have taken him. It slipped my mind." She kept her voice as even as she could, the mobster taking her arm in his huge hand again, gripping it hard. He pointed at a pen and paper on the nightstand.

"Well then, leave a note for him. Write what I tell you." He was gruff, her head nodding at him in fear as she took the pad and paper, hands shaking.

"**Dear Agent Burke,**

**I have your wife. Give us what we want and we'll be sure you find her body in one piece. If you refuse, we'll send you a GPS and location of all the pieces. Understood? We will be in contact.**

**Antov Sergev**"

He looked the note over after she showed him and he nodded his approval, having her place it on the bed before he dragged her off.

**()()()**

Peter wondered where his wife was, waking up to find her missing but knowing she was probably just off walking the hospital or getting something to eat in the cafeteria downstairs. He wished he could join her but at the moment, he just wanted to get up and go to the bathroom. He eased himself up and managed to take his IV with him as he hobbled the few feet to the door. A few minutes later he was washing his hands, looking at himself in the mirror and noting how tired and beat up he seemed. It had been a long couple of days as he thought about everything that had happened and his possible visit with Neal when Elizabeth came back. She had promised to ask the doctor about that.

He was just hobbling back when he heard a sound of the outside door followed by something being pushed against the bathroom door. He reached for the knob and found the door stuck. He was about to call out when he heard voices. Peter kept himself quiet as he realized what was going on. He wanted to yell but knew from the sound of things El was trying to keep him safe. Dammit! It would do him no good to make any noise if it meant they were both taken but he didn't want his wife to be in any more danger. It was too late when he heard the outside door open and close again. He started to panic, shoving against the door to break whatever held it jammed shut. Finally he heard someone on the other side and stood back.

"Peter? You ok? What happened?" The door opened and Jones stood there, his weapon out as he glanced at him worriedly. Peter held up a hand and hobbled forward into the room. That's when he saw the dead agent on the floor by the door. He winced and rubbed at his eyes. This wasn't happening...

"I'm fine but they took Elizabeth. She jammed the door shut to keep me safe. I could hear them talking." Peter's voice shook with anger and worry, his body starting to tremble from the stress as he slumped forward and Jones caught him. His vision started to blur a bit as his colleague helped him over to the sofa and sat him down.

"Relax Peter. We're going to get her back." Jones was on the radio immediately, letting everyone know what was up. Then he pulled out a cell and called someone. It looked like a burner phone to him, Peter giving the agent a glance.

"Ms. Hunter is with Caffrey and I gave her a phone. I told her to keep the door shut. We have Keller in holding already but not sure who this other person is. I'll get Diana on surveillance to see what the hospital cameras show." Jones sounded pretty confident, Peter nodding up at him as he slumped across the sofa tiredly. He wanted to get up but his body was suddenly feeling very weak. He had used quite a bit of his energy just walking to the bathroom. It was too soon for him to be doing much of anything and he felt weak and useless for not being able to do more. He watched Jones finish his call and move over to the bedside. The agent pushed the nurse call button then stopped, picking something up off the bed.

"Peter... you might want to read this. Peter?"

He heard the agent speaking but he was too tired to respond as he felt his body relax and Peter started to fade away. Jones walked over and draped a sheet over him trying to make him more comfortable. He thought he heard the door open again and more voices. They were both familiar and unfamiliar, fading into the background as he passed out.

**()()()**

Peter started to dream almost immediately, finding himself standing at the edge of a cliff looking over the side. Below and beyond lay the ocean deep and dark as its waves smashed against the jagged rocks below. He squinted as something floated in the surf below, bobbing in the water. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and focused on the object.

_Elizabeth?_

He saw a body bobbing there and felt his heart breaking. Peter immediately started to push out of his jacket and shoes, making to dive down into the tumultuous ocean when someone grasped his shoulder and stopped him.

_It's ok, Peter. It will be ok._

He turned and saw Kate standing there, remembering now that he had seen her before. She seemed different but he couldn't place his finger on how.

_How do you know? I need to save my wife. She might still be alive!_

Peter started to move forward again but she stopped him.

_Not like this, Peter. Be patient. This is just a nightmare._

He gazed at her blue eyes, eyes that reminded him of everything Neal had tried to work for and lost. He thought back to that day on the tarmac. What if he hadn't...

_You're not to blame, Peter. You saved Neal. Tell him... Tell him I was never jealous._

She smiled enigmatically before the dream started to fade and he felt himself falling back into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

_Agent Burke..._

_Agent Burke, can you hear me?_

Someone was talking to him but he felt as if he had sunk underwater, the darkness suffocating him and keeping him cold in its presence. He felt a hand touch his forehead and then more voices although they were muffled and hard to hear.

_He's worn out. Too much too soon. He just needs to rest. Keep him quiet and calm. I don't want him getting worse._

The voice faded away with the sound of footsteps echoing into the background and then he was out again.

It seemed like forever before he woke up again, Peter's head throbbing with a rhythm all its own. He felt a little feverish but his face wasn't warm. He looked up to see he was in a new room. It looked like a hotel suite if he wasn't mistaken and the decor was actually pretty top notch considering some of the places he'd stayed. He wondered if he was dreaming again when he heard voices off to his left near the foot of the bed he slept on.

"Shhh... you're going to wake him up, Alex. Geesh!"

He recognized that voice, a smile playing on his lips as he tried to sit up and found himself feeling a little less stiff than before. Something impeded one arm and he saw an IV hooked up next to the bed as he shifted himself and tried to make sense of where he was.

"Like it's my fault you've lost your touch. Unlike you, I'm still in the field."

Peter smirked at the second voice, a slight hint of irritation filling him. If this was who he thought it was...

The bedroom door opened up, just off to the left of his bed in front of him and someone walked in but he only saw the back of their head. Dark brown hair, kind of shaggy and wavy was all he saw at first then a familiar form wearing a black turtleneck sweater over black jeans and what looked like a sling for their left arm. The sling clashed with it's baby blue color and white reinforced seams.

"He's probably still asleep but I need to get something out of here. Stay outside, Alex."

Peter sat up as much as he could, catching one of the figure's eyes as they blinked in surprise back at him and made a sign to the other one that he was awake but who seemed to be shutting them up with their own sign.

"Alex... I..."

He was smiling when he saw the surprised look on his partner's face. Neal turned back to look at Alex who was shrugging with a "_I tried to tell you_" look as he blushed slightly and they both walked into the room. The younger man made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge while Alex closed the door and leaned against it. Neal looked a bit worse for wear himself he thought but was apparently healing ok if he could walk around. Peter continued to note the sling and Neal seemed to feel the look.

"How are you feeling, Peter?" He was patting his friend on the shoulder as Peter nodded tiredly up at him. It was good to finally see his friend in person. It felt like a lifetime since the incident but it had only been maybe 48 hours unless he had slept longer since he fainted in the hospital room.

"Like a train hit me. You?" Peter kept it simple, still looking at his friend's slung arm but Neal shrugged.

"Nothing major. They have me on iron pills till I get my strength back. Said I'll be anemic for a bit but shouldn't be too much longer." The con just smiled at him but it wasn't a sincere smile. Peter was thinking about their unspoken words but most of all their argument. Neither wanted to confront the other while in this state so they just smiled back at one another as if to gloss over the situation till a better time came.

"Any news about Sergev?" Peter didn't beat around the bush at changing the topic, Neal looking at him uncomfortably as the younger man looked back at Alex. She shrugged to show herself as not getting involved. She was a smart girl, Peter thought. Neal turned back, his face a little more pale.

"We haven't heard from Sergev yet. Aeronson is the one that took her. We weren't... they didn't want us to talk to you about it till you were better. The doctor said the stress is what made you pass out when you did." Neal sounded worried if nothing else but Peter shrugged it off.

"I need to know. She locked me in the bathroom to save me and I couldn't do anything but listen!" He sounded disgusted with the situation if not himself and looked up as the door closed. Alex had left obviously knowing this was a discussion for the both of them. He felt relief at her intuition at the situation but it didn't help the fact his wife was out there somewhere alive or possibly...

"Peter, she's ok. I'm certain of it. This... if anything I'll make sure of it." Neal sounded so sincere but it was only of a very little relief to him as he thought about how little he had been able to do for him and Kate. It was almost a terrible irony with their roles reversed. He felt Neal shift on the edge of the bed and rise, pacing the room.

"Neal? Don't do anything foolish." He saw the young man stiffen at the comment and turn back towards him.

"I won't. Peter... Alex told me something odd." He left the comment open, standing at the far end of the room to Peter's right and staring across at him. He looked worried and a little confused. Peter shifted enough to sit up a bit more comfortably and nodded.

"What was it she told you?" His voice was starting to sound a bit tired as if he had taken drugs. He was feeling more sleepy, eyes drooping. Neal walked back and sat on the edge of the bed again, blue eyes looking right into his own.

"She said Keller's bottle didn't pass the cesium test. She had the right bottle. I told her which number in the evidence locker to get so there was no mistake." His manner was curious if anything but Peter just looked at him, stifling a yawn and leaning back against the pillows as he started to feel himself pass out again.

"Bottle? Oh..." He yawned again, his body relaxing as he felt consciousness leaving him. He had to say what happened. It had slipped his mind until now with all the excitement.

"Yeah... bottle. Switched... them. Couldn't... tell.. you." He was passing out, his eyes closing and his last vision of Neal staring back at him wide-eyed and then smiling in his con sort of manner as he felt someone pat him on the arm gently.

"You did it? I think I like you again, Peter. Rest."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** Twists galore! Not a lot of whump but it will happen. Trust me. Story isn't quite over yet. Hope you're enjoying it! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

Neal watched the agent slump back to sleep, pulling the blanket over his friend and making him as comfortable as he could. For all his strength and courage, Peter was just as vulnerable as anyone else. Maybe more so. He knew it frustrated his partner not to have some control over a situation as much as Neal tried to teach him in his own manner how to control a situation by being prepared for what could happen rather than just planning everything out. Neal knew from experience you could never plan anything out perfectly. You always had to have a backdoor or plan to fall onto. He finally stood up and quietly left the room but not before he silently vowed that he would help get Elizabeth back. It was his fault Peter even got involved with the whole Keller episode so he was going to fix it.

"So, how did your heart to heart go?"

He looked up as he closed the door with only the minimal of sound. Alex was standing outside examining her nails critically before she looked up at him. The outer living room was mostly empty minus three agents, including Jones who were sitting around doing various things to pass the time while still alert for dangers. She made a motion towards another door and Neal followed her that way with Jones watching them as he gave a nod of hello to Neal. He gave the agent a nod back before slipping into the other bedroom with Alex who sauntered in with her usual grace. Once the door was shut he leaned against it, Alex walking over to a small settee in the corner and sitting down to look out the window.

"I guess it went ok. I know who switched the bottle out." He wiped a hand over his face tiredly, adjusting his left arm in the sling which was cramping from the position but he didn't want to move it much with his shoulder still bothering him. He slid down to the floor, back to the door and sat there eyes shut till he felt someone sit beside him. Alex wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned on his good one.

"How are you feeling, Neal. I can see that look in your eyes. You're planning something. At least let me help so you don't go to an early grave. I still have that phone Jones gave me. I can call Mozzie or... you can. I just realized I don't have his number." Her voice trailed off as she pulled the cell out and handed it to him but he just shrugged her off without taking it.

"I have to do something. He tried to help me with Kate, the least I can do is help with Elizabeth. I already know they have something..." There was a choked sound to his voice but he was doing his best not to say '_unlike me and Kate who were just a notion._' He didn't want to think like that but it was truth. Maybe she hadn't been the one (_not that he would ever know for certain_) but he had loved her regardless. He knew that much if nothing else and Alex knew that. Every one did.

"I'm sorry what I said... about Kate being dead. That was cold of me." She just blurted it out, Alex pulling her arm away and looking a bit ashamed suddenly. He turned to glance at her and smiled. He knew what she meant and put his good arm around her, squeezing gently. Maybe they didn't have much in the way of romance but he still cared for Alex. They were friends, good friends. Her face looked flushed, eyes a bit watery.

"It's ok. We seem to bring out the worse in each other don't we?" He saw her nod, wiping at her eyes and sighing.

"So... you said you knew who switched the bottles. If it wasn't Keller, who was it, Neal? I'm curious." She shifted a bit closer, leaning on his good shoulder again and he smiled down at her.

"Peter. He told me as much before he passed out. When you gave him the bag he must have switched the tags from evidence. He would have been one of the few who knew which bottle was which and Keller was too keen on getting everything done to check. He probably didn't expect Sergev to do that cesium test again since it had already been proven accurate and that's what got him in hot water with the mobster. As Peter always says: Check and Verify. Keller is a bit of a hot head which is why we caught him that last time. He ran off before the auction ended." He was smirking now, Alex reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Agent Burke is almost as sneaky as yourself." She grinned thoughtfully as if considering the agent in a different light before continuing.

"Keller's always been a bit too quick on the trigger. You'd think after the last time he would have figured you or Agent Burke would do something like that. Sloppy is what I'd call his methods." Alex sounded a bit pissed now and he kissed her on the forehead, her face relaxing some.

"Now, how are we going to plan this, Neal? You call Mozzie, I get us out of here with some kind of diversion and you get the agent's wife back. We can do this." She was standing up now, holding out a hand to him and helping him up. He nodded, looking around the room and trying to figure something out. Neal could already see Alex's eyes glittering with ideas of her own on the plan. He reached for the phone when she passed it to him this time and started to dial one handed, pushing the phone to his ear.

"This is not the number you're looking for."

Mozzie's voice sounded annoyed but Neal spoke quickly before his friend could hang up.

"It's me. I need your help with something."

**()()()**

Elizabeth was terrified, arms cuffed behind her as she lay inside the trunk of a vehicle. They had push a rag in her mouth and tape over her lips to keep her quiet. Aeronson told her to keep calm or her air would run out. His manner had been less than sincere but she doubted he was joking about the air. She couldn't see in the darkness of the car trunk and figured it might actually be air tight. She tried to keep her breathing slow and deliberate but every sound around her that came from outside made her heart race. It didn't help she was a prisoner but her anger at being used kept her clear headed if nothing else.

She fell asleep after a time, uncertain how much time had passed before she woke up again. Something had brought her back to consciousness although her head felt a bit fuzzy. Elizabeth could hear voices outside but they were speaking in some language she didn't recognize. They were loud and emphatic almost angry and then quiet again. She didn't like the quiet because it made her think too much of her current situation. She had tried to think about being at home on the sofa sitting and cuddling with Peter but she kept seeing him bandaged and hurt.

More time passed in the darkness and she felt her head getting more hazy as her thoughts seemed to break apart. Maybe Aeronson wasn't lying about the air running out. She suddenly remembered back to when they were captured, the bag over her head and being unable to breath. Elizabeth started to hyperventilate, her chest growing tight as she struggled helplessly, kicking at the sides and hoping someone would rescue her. Her eyes darted terrified in the darkness as she felt herself start to lose consciousness. Was this what it was like to suffocate to death? She felt a horrible tightness in her chest and then she thought she saw a light, her eyes closing a moment then slowly opening up to see.

_Am I dying? Is this the light that takes me to a better place?_

She saw a blurry figure overhead, long dark hair around their face. She tried to think of who it could be and then she thought she could guess.

_Kate?_

Was the dead woman visiting her now? She wondered, thinking back to her husband's experience. Maybe they were all experiencing the same hallucination because they felt some guilt at what Neal had gone through. Elizabeth had tried her best to support him in his quest, standing up for Neal with her husband but he had done everything to push them aside. She felt guilty just as much as Peter about what happened. Elizabeth had always hoped he would forget the girl and find a better path and maybe in a way that was where she had failed him.

"_Mrs. Burke? Hey..._"

The figure faded as her vision tunneled and their voice trailed off.

**()()()**

Neal hung up the cell phone tossing it back to Alex who quickly pushed it back into her pocket. Almost immediately there was a knock on the door and Jones popped his head inside.

"Hey, we need to vacate the building. The hotel is asking everyone to leave due to a reported gas leak. Pack up what you can." He glanced between the both of them and then left the room, door slightly ajar. Neal gave Alex a certain look without expressing anything specific then they slipped on their shoes and started out of the room. The two other agents already had Peter up and between them, carrying the barely conscious agent. They had opted to leave the IV behind for urgency's sake. Jones was directing them out of the building and down a back staircase away from the throng of regular guests. They quickly made their way down the stairs, Neal helping with Peter as they exited out the back of the building and a waiting sedan pulled up. Neal slipped in the back with Alex, Peter and another agent while Jones slipped into the front passenger seat by the door leaving one agent behind to take the other car and follow. Jones turned around after a moment to check on them as the car pulled away.

"Hughes wants us to take you to the office for now. We have that bed from when Ms. Ellis was there and we can make him comfortable on that till we figure out what to do next. There's some sleeping bags for the rest of us. They have a fix on Sergev but we're still making sure it's legit before we go in so you'll have to deal with us a bit longer Ms. Hunter." He was smirking at her slightly, her smile reflecting the same humor.

"I don't mind. It's kind of nice to know the FBI takes care of their CONsultant's and their friends." She batted her lashes at him and he grinned back.

"That we do. I'll call the doctor and let him know we moved Peter and if there's anything we need to do. Keep an eye on him Neal." Jones turned away once Neal had nodded, the con looking down at his friend who leaned unconscious against his shoulder. Someone had brought one of the hotel blankets wrapped around him, Neal made sure the agent was warm before sighing deeply. He had to help Peter even if it meant he sacrificed something to do it. Alex didn't want him to do anything foolish and he doubted his colleagues did but in his mind he saw it as rightful payment for everything he'd put Peter through. His freedom for his friend's happiness. It was the least he could do and his mind wasn't readily turned once he set his sights on something. He turned when Alex nudged him, whispering in his ear.

"Picasso for your thoughts?" She looked worried but he just shrugged leaving her hanging. He didn't want to worry her any more than necessary. Alex could always read him even better than Kate could which is why they always worked well together.

"We're going in the back way so we have some agents coming out to help with Agent Burke. Get ready." Jones interrupted his thoughts, Neal continuing to support his partner beside him, Peter's head slumped against his shoulder. He figured Peter's lethargy was an after effect of the blow to his head but he hoped that was all it was. He still felt pretty tired out from his own wounds and trauma but he was fighting through it; Cowboying up as Peter might say. He felt the car come to a stop and the door open as three other agents came over with a small stretcher. He helped ease the unconscious agent onto the board and followed them upstairs with Alex in tow and Jones behind with another agent watching their back. There was nothing to impede their entrance to the building, the driving pulling the car around once they were gone and inside. There was a freight elevator and they took it up to the 21st floor.

"_Neal..._" Alex was next to him in the cramped elevator, whispering in his ear. He nodded, moving his ear closer to her lips.

"_You sure about this?_" She sounded worried but he just squeezed her hand in his.

"_Certain. Just play it the way we called it. Ok?_" He felt her nod then turned to see she was staring at her feet. She looked unhappy but when he caught her eyes she put on her mask again and he knew she was trying to make him feel better. Nobody else seemed to notice them talking, all eyes on Agent Burke. Peter was the center of the universe here at least among his team. He was a good man and he deserved to have his life back and Elizabeth. Neal was going to make sure that happened.

"Come on... let's get Agent Burke back over here in the conference room. Sir..." Jones stopped, the other agents only pausing briefly to bow their heads politely as they moved Peter inside the lobby and through the glass doors. Hughes stood there, giving Neal and Alex a quick look then pulling Jones aside to talk to him. Neal quickly led Alex inside after Peter as they followed over to the conference room and the waiting porta-bed. It was basically an air mattress but it had been fitted with sheets and pillows to make the agent more comfortable. There was a nurse already there from the hospital.

"He'll be alright. He's about as stubborn as you are from what I've noticed." Alex whispered to Neal as he watched them set his partner on the bed and the nurse checked his vitals. She looked pretty content so he figured Peter must be ok as Alex led him to another area and they spoke quietly of their plans. His eyes didn't leave his partner till they were out of range of the conference room and even then he kept looking towards the glass partition worriedly.

**()()()**

It was three hours later when they got the call. A very Russian sounding voice could be heard on the speaker phone asking to talk to Ayjind Berk. Neal thought it sounded like Aeronson but he couldn't be sure. Alex had finally decided to take a little nap, Neal considering the same before he heard the phone call come in to Hughes' office. He quietly left their little nest of sorts in a nearby empty office and moved closer to the scene.

"This is his superior, Agent Hughes, whatever you have to say to Agent Burke you can say to me. Who am I speaking with?" Hughes didn't sound happy but that was his usual tone although he really didn't sound happy. Neal drew closer, listening in as the conversation continued.

"I am a liason for the party interested in the bottle Mr. Keller promised us. Your agent promised the same for his wife's safety. He must not be too desperate for her return if he doesn't speak to us directly." The man sounded arrogant, almost smug Neal thought. He could hear someone in the background speaking to the man quietly but it was too low to catch more than syllable or two and his Russian wasn't all that great. He knew Hughes would have people tracing the call and listening in.

"I speak for him at the moment. What is it you want for Elizabeth Burke's safe return?" Hughes didn't like to deal with these sorts of calls. He already had someone calling in a negotiator but the man calling had refused such a meeting. He wanted to talk to Peter but seemed to be content with Hughes at the moment.

"We want the bottle that was promised to us but we will take Keller's debt in cash as an equal exchange. We request 2 million in untraceable bills be dropped at a site of our choosing. We will call you back in one hour to see if you agree." The voice cut off and the phone call ended. Hughes cursed, hanging up the phone and hitting the desk. The agents around him jumped but Neal just watched from afar as he turned and slipped back downstairs towards the conference room. It was empty except for Peter's unconscious figure and one other. He paused in the doorway and listened.

"He's going to get himself killed unless you wake up and stop him. I know I can't get through to him but I'm not Kate. I was... well I know you don't owe me anything but I wanted to thank you for protecting me. I would have just gone into hiding on my own till the heat was down but it's nice to know someone has my back, even if you are a '_suit_' as Mozzie says." Alex brushed her hair from her face, looking vulnerable for once. Neal moved away before she could know he had been watching, walking away from the room and hiding in the stacks of case files. He had to think.

The mobsters wanted 2 million for Elizabeth's safe return but were they telling the truth? What if they took the money and they just killed her any way? He didn't want to think about it but he had to be there. He had to get there first and make sure she was safe.

"There you are." Alex snuck up on him in the stacks as he turned and tried to hide what he was thinking. She just smirked at him.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything. You're already set in your mind what you want to do. Just..." She paused, her eyes looking shiny a moment.

"Just tell me what you want me to tell Mozzie. He's going to want to know why and how."

**()()()**

Just over an hour later the mobsters called back, their demands still evident they would prefer the 2 million in unmarked bills. The bottle was unnecessary. They also asked that someone who wasn't an agent go to the meeting or something bad could happen to Mrs. Burke. Hughes looked about to blow a gasket but he agreed finally. They had almost gathered up all the money, Mozzie bringing some from Neal's stash when he asked him to liquidate a few smaller items to help out. They were still doing their plan but he wanted to be sure everything was going to work out. Mozzie and Alex were going to be backup for him. His plan had to work.

It was not too soon after Hughes sent Jones to look for Neal and that fence of his. He needed to discuss something with the both of them but nobody knew where they went. Finally Jones came across Alex standing outside the bathrooms, leaning on the wall and seemingly minding her own business as she filed her nails. He walked over and she looked up as his footsteps echoed towards her.

"Waiting to use the bathroom?" He was sizing her up, trying to figure out her game but she just shook her head.

"Waiting on Neal. He's freshening up. I thought only girls did that but he's almost as bad." She rolled her eyes, long lashes fluttering at the agent as he nodded and walked into the men's room. He told her to stay put before he entered.

"Caffrey? Hughes wants to speak with you. Neal?" He looked around but the bathroom was empty, all the stalls open and unoccupied. He looked for some kind of an alternative exit when he heard a sound, ran for the door and found it jammed shut. He cursed silently to himself as he realized what happened.

**()()()**

Alex waited till the agent had entered the bathroom and the ladies' room door opened. Neal stepped out looking around and giving her a nod. She used the metal nail file she had in her hands and shoved it into the door's lock jamming it closed. Neal smiled at her and they started down the hallway as they heard Jones call out but they were already gone.

"I hated to do that to him. He's been so nice to me. Neal... we don't have to do this. You don't..." She watched him hold up a hand and she stopped.

"Just stick with the plan. I know where they have the cash. Mozzie's part had a tracker on it and he texted me the location."

She watched his tense manner but he was determined to toss everything away so the agent was happy. Some part of her understood his sacrifice but she was still too much her own person and selfish to really see the validity of it but there was no talking him out of something once he got it into his head. She stood watch outside the room as he snuck in, grabbed the cash and quickly dashed out. He still didn't have the tracker with all the excitement so they weren't monitoring him in the normal fashion.

"Come on!"

**()()()**

It was nearly thirty minutes late they realized both their consultant and his fence friend had disappeared from the building. Hughes was having a conniption by now which woke up Peter when he heard all the commotion outside. He had been sleeping the sleep of the dead, his body still worse for wear as he woke up and tried to figure out where he was. He had a vague memory of someone talking to him but it had been a dream hadn't it?

Diana passed by the room, her manner upset if not livid. He didn't see her like that too often or at least not so much since she found out Neal had used Alex to take the music box from her apartment. She paused when he called out to her.

"Hey boss. How are you feeling." She tried her best to sound chipper but with all the movement in the lobby and her own tenseness, something big was going on.

"You might say that. Why are we in the conference room? Where's Neal?" He was trying to sit up, Diana helping him when he noticed her tense up even more at his partner's name. Something was wrong and it involved Neal of course. He felt a fatherly pang of regret or maybe a big brotherly sigh for a younger sibling's actions wash over him. Diana looked like she didn't want to say but she leaned over and spoke quietly.

"Neal... he took the ransom money for Elizabeth and ran. We think Alex is with him. Hughes is having a fit. The Russian mobsters holding her are waiting for someone to deliver the money any minute now." She looked sorry for having told him but when she did it suddenly occurred to him what he had dreamed about. It hadn't been a dream though.

Peter sat up a bit more than he should, wincing as his ribs ached and motioning for Diana to help him up to his feet.

"Take me to see Hughes. I need to talk to him now!" He hobbled with her to the entrance of the room and then stopped at the foot of the steps as she called an agent over and had them scurry up to tell Hughes Peter wanted to chat with him. It was only a minute before the director came down and stood beside them. He motioned for them to enter the conference room again, closing the door for privacy. Diana left them alone to talk as she joined the commotion outside to find Neal and Alex.

Reese looked at Peter with a not so happy glance but there was still a sympathetic motion as he reached for Peter's hand.

"This doesn't look good for us or Neal. He's going to go back. We can't track him since we've been so busy nobody thought to put a new tracker on him. Now this. Peter... you have to give up this idea he's going to change. I'm sorry." Hughes sounded upset more at saying what he had to say than being angry at the situation. Peter shook his head, remembering what he had heard Alex say. He hadn't been totally conscious but she had talked to him and he had heard enough to understand how it related to the current situation.

"He's not running with the money, Reese. Alex... Ms. Hunter. She came into the conference room earlier and talked to me. I was still pretty out of it and I thought I was dreaming but now I realize it wasn't a dream. She told me Neal had plans. If I could have waken up and stopped him I would have. I want my wife back more than anything in the world but not like this." He leaned back tiredly in the office chair and felt himself slipping back into exhaustion. Hughes moved closer, gently nudging him.

"What did she tell you, Peter? If it's what I think it is, he's a damn fool but one with a good heart. Dammit!" He could already tell what Peter was going to say as he paced the room. Reese finally stopped and sighed, his hand combing his hair as he tried to calm down.

"If that's the game he's playing, then we go in like it's our plan. We know the location and setup. There are people already monitoring it. They asked for a non-agent. He will be it even if that wasn't the plan. I guess he is one of us after all but you need to talk to him Peter. He can't be going all gung-ho like this in the future. We have protocols for goodness sake but I can respect that he wanted to help." Hughes smiled down at him, a genuinely happy smile knowing Caffrey was still on their side as he left the conference room and started barking orders outside. Peter turned the chair to look out through the glass partition at the action outside and wishing he could help. Jones showed up a few minutes later and stepped inside from the madness in the main room.

"So I guess you know about Caffrey?" He looked a bit upset more so than Jones usually was. Peter arched a brow and nodded, looking at his junior agent curiously. He saw a slight blush to the man's cheeks.

"They locked me in the men's room to get away." He blushed more but Peter just shook his head.

"Alex was the distraction?" He watched Jones nod to which Peter grinned slightly, shaking his head.

"If you don't mind me saying, sir... he's a damn fool but I would do the same." Jones was very serious and Peter glanced up at him with a thankful expression.

"Thank you Jones. Can you get me a line in to listen to the wire. I want to hear what's going on since I'm stuck here." He watched the agent nod, before leaving the room. Peter pushed himself up to his feet and walked over to the other side of the conference room table where a water pitcher and glasses sat. He was feeling a bit parched. He took a long sip of water before he looked up and saw Mozzie of all people standing there. Jones was behind him looking about a surprised as himself for the odd visitor.

"Thank you Junior Suit, I can take it from here." Mozzie's tone was not really derisive but he was never one for being very social. Jones nodded, leaving them alone as Mozzie entered the room and closed the door.

"So... I guess you're aware of our mutual friend's suicide mission?" He didn't pussyfoot around as he stayed by the door and glanced around the conference room curiously. Peter nodded, taking a seat when he began to feel dizzy. He closed his eyes only a second to find Mozzie standing beside him when he opened them again.

"You ok, Suit? He was worried about you. That's why he's doing this but then Neal will do what he wants." Mozzie took the seat next to him and twirled in it a bit before stopping to look at the agent again.

"I know. Alex told me but I didn't understand till now. We have agents out there monitoring everything. He'll be ok and hopefully so will my wife." Peter felt a twinge of pain in his chest not from his wounds but emotion as he thought about Elizabeth. He didn't want to think about losing her. A selfish part of him was glad Neal had gone out there despite the consequences. He would lose a partner but get his wife back if all he remembered Alex telling him was true. He might lose them both and then what? He would have that guilt of being helpless and unable to help regardless. He cursed to himself trying to think logically. He looked up as he finally noticed Mozzie watching him.

"It's ok, Suit. He has a good plan. Trust him. I can't say it will work out for any favor other than yours but then the government always gets what it wants." He sounded a bit bitter if anything but Peter just shook his head and stood as quickly as he could, hobbling in a small area to pace.

"I didn't want this, Mozzie. You know that. I thought once we had Keller in custody this would all end. This is not the way things were supposed to be. I don't want to lose either one of them." He hoped Mozzie believed him because it was the truth. The little guy seemed to nod as if trying to read the real meaning and not finding anything other than what he had said.

"I need to go. He said he would contact me soon. I have a role should it come to that. I'll be in touch." Mozzie was already out the door before Peter could stop him. Jones started to chase the con when he saw Peter's reaction but stopped when given a sign to let him go. The agent came into the room and gave him a curious look.

"He said he'd contact us. I need my cell if you have it. He has that number."

Peter hoped Neal knew what he was doing because he couldn't be there to help him this time.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Hopefully you'll like this chapter. It's the longest one yet! I did finish NaNoWriMo for those that asked. I was a winner! That was one long month though. So... coming down with a cold but hopefully it won't impair me writing. Let me know what you think of this chapter and thanks for reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

Neal made it downstairs with the money to the bureau garage with Alex following behind. They were both as quiet and stealthy as they could, avoiding the cameras as he led them through the maze to a particular car. Nobody used it often except during stakeouts so it wouldn't be missed right away. He used the key he had lifted from the desk inside their offices and let Alex in, the fence and thief slipping into the backseat and ducking down low as Neal ducked into the front and started it up.

"You sure about this, Neal? I mean..." She sounded uncertain what to say to convince him of this foolishness but he just shook his head without saying much. She took his silence as meaning he was set in his task and wouldn't be turned but she saw the look in his blue eyes through the rear-view mirror. He looked scared.

It took about thirty minutes to get to the assigned drop off site. It was in an unincorporated part of town where there was actually a kind of woods off to one end where the road stopped. A single light off a utility pole gave a pale illumination from a flickering bulb, the glow a sickly yellow. Neal parked across the road from the light, glancing nervously around but soon putting on his mask of confidence. Alex knew he was trying to do the right thing but this whole deal stunk to her no matter how it went down.

"Be careful, Neal." She knew it was a fruitless thing to wish but he nodded slightly to her, leaving the vehicle and taking the bag of money with him. She hoped Hughes and Jones were telling the truth. They were early but the site was supposedly under surveillance. She opened the opposite door enough to slip out the back and hide there. She watched Neal stride confidently across the rock road and stop by the lamp, leaning against it as he glanced around surreptitiously. She kept a look out around her end to make sure nobody popped out and paid attention to what happened behind him.

Neal had the money close to him, holding onto the handle tightly. If there was any chance it actually freed Elizabeth, he wasn't going to let it go voluntarily. It only took a moment before he felt cold metal against his neck and realized someone had snuck up on him.

"So, the loyal CONsultant returns to help his keeper. Keller told us all about you. Did you think we'd forget what you looked like so soon?" It was Aeronson speaking, his tone smug and belittling as two other men popped out behind him from the brush and surrounded him. He made a motion and Neal watched one hold a gun on him while the other one took the case from his grip and open it. The one holding the case made a nod to Aeronson who held the cold metal object against his neck without a pause.

"So you keep your promises even if your owner doesn't. He must not want his wife back so much if he sent his pet on his errand." The man was trying to push his buttons but he refused to react, mouth tight as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"He's a more honorable man than you and I chose to come to make sure you were honorable. I wouldn't let him walk into a trap." Neal turned slightly to glared into those deep green eyes. Aeronson blinked at him a moment then said something coarse and quiet in Russian. The man with the money started to walk away while the man with the gun stayed, cocking the weapon. Neal suddenly realized his mistake but he kept his nerve knowing he was helping his friend and partner.

"Such a loyal man for someone who spent a life deceiving others. How did you ever survive with such... morals?" Aeronson pressed the metallic object closer and Neal waited for the bullet when he felt something else. His body convulsed with agony as the voltage coursed through him and he collapsed to the ground. Neal shifted slightly on the rough ground, slowly trying to drag himself to safety when he saw a shadow across the road. It was Alex peering from the back of the FBI cruiser. She looked ready to jump out and rescue him but he held up a hand as best he could till another shock went through him and he collapsed to the ground still. Someone flipped him over and he could just make out a blurry form over him in the dim light of the sodium vapor lamp.

"Such a fool. You think I'd let you go or the agent's wife? He might be safe with his Federal friends but you... you'll die in his place. Sergev will have his message sent one way or the other." Aeronson's face was bathed in shadows, Neal unable to see his expression but he didn't need to when the man's tone was so cold and menacing. He felt his head pushed to one side and something sharp prick the skin of his neck as he struggled weakly. He wasn't sure what they had injected him with but it took effect quickly, his body growing relaxed and warmth making him sleepy. Hands lifted him up and he was dragged away, his last view of Alex pausing to look at him before running off into the woods.

**()()()**

Alex didn't want to go but the man with the gun was looking at the car and she knew they would want to get rid of it. She gave one last look at Neal, foolish stupid Neal who she wanted to hate for doing this selfish thing as getting himself killed but she ran instead. Mozzie was going to pick her up in the woods if he had shown up as planned.

The farther she ran from the scene the more she felt something wet and warm streaming down her face. She wasn't crying, she thought. Not for someone so stupid as Neal. Alex just kept running till she felt a hand grasp her arm and stop her. She nearly screamed but someone covered her mouth and spoke quietly stopping her from struggling. She turned in the dim darkness and looked to see Agent Jones there. He removed his hand from her mouth and she suddenly noticed a whole slue of agents around her hidden in the darkness. She looked confused a moment, turning back towards the way she'd come.

"Neal... he's... they took him and the money. You have to do something!" She was panicking now, angry at the fact they were here and not doing anything while Neal could be killed for all she knew. Jones tried to calm her, speaking softly as he draped a jacket around her and took her over to a utility van. She knew what these were from hanging with Neal.

"Ms. Hunter... calm down. We're tracing him now. Long as he's with the money he should be ok. We have a microdot transmitter on the case." He turned to another agent who led them inside the vehicle where it was warmer and he sat her down. He started speaking to another agent and she immediately noticed the monitor with the blinking moving dot. That must be how they were following him. Alex wiped at her eyes, watching the movement and agents as they did their jobs. So this was what a stakeout looked like from the inside. She'd been staked but never seen this side of it. It was actually a bit boring she thought or could be when there wasn't anything going on. She sniffled then sniffed and made a small face. They should really let this place air out if not put one of those little pine tree air fresheners. She kept her eyes on the monitor that was tracking Neal hoping and praying Neal was still with the device. She saw Jones return to her and pat her on the shoulder.

"He'll be ok. Peter told us to keep on him like flies on honey." He smiled slightly at her and she tried her best to smile back but she was still too mad at Neal for being this stupid.

"Tracking the package, sir. We have agents in pursuit."

Alex listened to the chatter on the line and then leaned back tiredly in the chair. There wasn't much she could do on her own but guilt ate at her for not running to help him. She could have caused a distraction if nothing else but more than likely she'd just be another body in the trunk of that now abandoned car. She shuddered at the thought trying to think of something more positive. He had to be ok. Neal would be ok and rescue the agent's wife or something and then they'd be all together again.

"There's someone here to take you back to the office, Ms. Hunter. Agent Burke wants to speak with you." Jones helped her up and led her outside to a waiting car. She saw the female agent, what was her name? Diana? Alex felt an instant dislike only because the woman always gave her a glance like she was afraid she'd pick her pocket. Alex had tried of course but the woman had no pockets. She wasn't going to take the agent's gun or radio so she didn't try but that didn't stop them from having a stare off as Jones spoke to the agent and then helped her into the back of the car. They took off, Jones disappearing back into the utility van as the scene rushed away and they drove down a back road towards the city. She felt Diana watching her from the mirror and looked up.

"You've made him more stupid than usual. He was always a softie but now he's just moronic. I hope you pay him well enough to host his funeral." She was angry, Alex taking it out on the agent who arched an eye brow back at her through the mirror.

"If anyone knows Neal, you should. He's going to do what he wants regardless of others. At least he's trying to do the right thing although I have to agree he is being a bit moronic." She sighed heavily, Diana looking worried if not concerned. The idea intrigued the thief.

"So... seeing that he doesn't interest you, why do you even care about him. I see it in your expression." Alex didn't usually talk to the Feds but Neal and Mozzie had told her a bit about the agent that had piqued her. Diana glanced back through the mirror again.

"I care because my boss does. Burke has a soft spot for him and he's one of our team. We never leave anyone behind." Diana spoke truthfully, Alex sensing she meant it in more ways than one. She probably had a soft spot for Neal despite his status. He usually got along with everyone good or bad. She nodded satisfied and leaned back against the door. Alex stared out the window as the city came into view and they were back amongst its lights and noise. She thought about her last sight of Neal and felt a tinge of guilt.

**()()()**

Peter was back on the air mattress not because he wanted to but Hughes had insisted he rest. Plus he was getting underfoot even though he wasn't supposedly involved with the sting to catch Sergev's men and get his wife back. He wanted to be involved, Jones having provided him with means to listen in on the chatter but Hughes had told him straight up to lay down and get out of the way. He wasn't on the case because he was too close to it.

"I'm sorry Peter but you need to stay back from this. We have it under control. Rest." Hughes' tone was fatherly and Peter finally relented. Any one else telling him the same thing would have gotten a sock in the face but he held back his anger, biting down on his helplessness at the situation as he continued to listen in. He heard something about Neal being taken and his heart almost stopped. He knew they had tagged the case with the money but far as he knew, Neal no longer had his anklet. He rolled over on his side and gazed at the picture of himself and his wife Jones had brought down for him from his office. He was in no condition to go up those few stairs on his own so Jones had brought it down for him. His eyes gazed into the picture as if staring deeply would bring her out of it and back to him. He sighed.

"Boss?"

The voice was hesitant but firm, Peter turning to see Diana standing there. Behind her looking at all the activity was Alex. She looked both unhappy and frustrated, the agent walking towards him as he sat up to greet her.

"Diana, thank you for bringing her back. Mozzie said there was too much heat for him to do it himself as planned. Send her in." He gave her a thankful look and she nodded, turning and he could see her gently touch the thief's shoulder and motion for her to go inside. When Alex was in, Diana closed the door and left. The young woman looked nervous if not upset herself although she was doing her best to put that mask on he knew so well from working with Neal. He knew how to see through it.

"Ms. Hunter... Have a seat. I wanted to talk to you." He pushed himself up to his feet with some effort and moved to a chair. Alex remained standing near the door, her back leaning against the frame. He could tell she was nervous if anything. He made a motion for her to sit and finally she did but across from him.

"He never would be involved with any of this if you had just let him go." She sounded angry suddenly and it brought out a bit of anger in himself he had been holding back, his palm hitting the table hard and startling her.

"If I had let him go he would have been dead long before now! I know you don't agree with his position here but he's doing good. He has a place here and he's my partner. I'd like to think we're friends too..." His voice trailed off and he rose, pacing some before he felt his chest grow a little tight and he thought he might fall over. He felt someone help him stand and it was Alex. She almost looked concerned he thought although it was probably because of his involvement with Neal than any real worry. He took her help and sat down again, watching her move over to the pitcher of water and pour two glasses. She walked back and put one in front of him as she took the seat nearest him. Her eyes were looking into his as if trying to figure something out that she couldn't understand.

"You are friends. He's too hard headed to admit to it but I can tell he trusts you. I can't see any other reason why he would be stupid enough to hand himself over to the Russian mafia just to get your wife back. He thinks he's doing you a favor by sacrificing himself." She sounded somewhat disappointed in Neal if not angry. She obviously wasn't one for self-sacrifice nor was Mozzie, but they both had a strong idea of loyalty and friendship although not so much as Neal did. Peter suddenly felt more than guilty if what she said was true.

Neal was sacrificing himself to save Peter? Why would he do something so stupid instead of just letting the agents do their job. Peter sighed, sipping at the water finally and finding his chest was hurting from more than his injuries. Alex looked at him with concern.

"Are you ok? I heard what happened. Maybe you should lie down. I don't want your agents putting me away for making you feel worse." She was trying to make a joke but he just shook his head.

"I'm fine but my ribs say otherwise." He looked at her curiously a moment then leaned in closer.

"I'm not supposed to be involved with this case. They say I'm too close and I know their right but... what if say someone else got involved on my behalf?" He was giving her a look she had never seen him give. It made her think of Neal when he was trying to be coy. Maybe the con had rubbed off on the agent after all. It made her smile as she leaned in and tried to make sense of his proposal.

"How involved?" She kept it simple, uncertain of his intentions till he glanced over at the glass partition and then back at her when he saw nobody was watching them. Diana seemed busy with some task which made the agent happy.

"Just a simple snatch and grab. Plans for the place are available if you know anyone who's interested." He gave her a wink which surprised her and made the younger woman grin broadly.

"I think I may know an interested party. Let me contact them and I'll get back with you."

**()()()**

Neal never really passed out, just fell into a light state of unconsciousness due to the taser shocks and whatever drug they'd given him. His body remained immobile but he could move his eyes and look around if only a bit languidly. The bumpy car ride ended and someone opened up the trunk they'd placed him in. Gruff Russian accents could be heard although his ears only picked up a word or two. It wasn't his best language but he knew bits and pieces. He could just make out something about a "woman" and "prisoners" as they dragged him out of the car trunk and carried him into some kind of a warehouse. He was laid out flat on a large wooden table or something and strapped in securely. They put some kind of supports around his head so it wouldn't move that made him think of a time he had seen someone in traction.

"He's secure? Good." Aeronson spoke, standing over him like some kind of blurry giant. Neal knew it was the drugs but his mind was playing tricks on him as he saw the man's face warp and seemingly stretch. It almost seemed funny but for the fact he was a prisoner. The man turned and spoke in Russian again, Neal just picking out the words "bring woman." Who were they bringing? His mind thought he should know but he was too drugged up and tired to remember.

"You're going to have an audience of one for this display. Something for your friend's wife to remember before we drop you and her in a ditch. I hope you're ready for the show." The man was smiling, Aeronson's teeth glittering evilly at him. Friend's wife? Elizabeth? Neal felt his anger come back but he was too weak to do more than make a weak attempt at a growl from his throat. Aeronson laughed turning when the men brought her in. It was Elizabeth. She looked terrified if not horrified when she saw Neal there on the table. He watched her try to move towards him but the two men holding her pushed her into a chair and strapped her in. She was already gagged, tape pulled over his lips as her blue eyes darted around the group in fear and then fell on the one familiar thing she knew.

He had failed her if not Peter. They were both going to die at the hands of these men and now he realized just how stupid he had been. What had he accomplished? Nothing! He felt a sense of despair wash over him, his eyes meeting hers and hoping she knew how very sorry he was. He saw tears flowing down her eyes as they stared at one another in silence. He wasn't gagged but the drugs kept him from speaking so he couldn't even offer her any false words of hope. His silver tongue was out of commission.

"Well let's see... I think... yes right here." Aeronson pointed at a large blond haired Russian man with deep purplish blue eyes. The man's hand were as big as his head he thought as they quietly conversed over something and the larger man nodded back to Aeronson. He moved forward and placed his hands on Neal's chest, one over the other. It looked like he was going to give him CPR. The man smiled down at him, chucking as he said something in Russian that he could only translate as "hurt much." He didn't quite understand till the man pressed down and he heard the crunch of bone cracking under the man's weight. The large blond smiled turning to Aeronson and asking something like "again?" but the man shook his head.

"No no, Erik... he's going to have more than enough fun with the next part."

He didn't like the tone Aeronson had, watching them bring a large water cooler looking tank and place it to his right as they attached hosing to it and then brought the tubing closer to him. He saw Elizabeth struggling as she realized what was going on and he hoped they wouldn't make her watch but she was tied to the chair and they kept her where she could see.

"I think you've heard of 'water boarding?' This is my own version of it. Sergev has always been fascinated with drowning. He almost drowned once himself but lived to tell the tale. He likes to see how others react to the same experience. Hook him up!" Aeronson turned to a man who pulled out a two thin tubes like you see for siphoning gas. The big blond held Neal's face still, the man with the tubing pushing the items down his nostrils till they touched the back of his throat. He thought he might gag but he didn't, a clip covering his nose to keep the tubing in place. He had to breath through his mouth which was uncomfortable considering the circumstances.

"Now... let's see if you can keep from panicking. Most men don't last this experience very long." Aeronson made a motion and Neal could see the man turn something on. It was a few seconds later he felt the first drops of something wet and cold enter the back of his throat and slowly drip down into his windpipe when he didn't swallow fast enough. He made a gagging sound then caught himself and swallowed a bit more normally. Aeronson grinned coldly at him.

Neal watched them observe him for a while in silence as he did his best not to drown from the flow of cold water dripping through his nose. He could see Elizabeth panicking at his dilemma, her blue eyes wet with tears. She would panic more when he gagged a few times but he would get over it, determined to survive this. The flow was slow enough he was able to avoid breathing in too much of it but Aeronson seemed to realize that making an order in Russian that he could only translate in his head as "faster!" The man by the water cooler nodded and turned the knob a bit more and Neal felt more water begin to flow into his throat. He was starting to realize he couldn't keep holding his breath to swallow the water as more of it entered his lungs and his body shuddered, chest hurting where the huge bond had broken his ribs. He thrashed a bit on the table as he tried to breath but with the broken ribs and the water flowing more quickly, he was going to drown sooner than he had expected.

"Come Mrs. Burke. We'll leave your rescuer to his fate. it won't be too much longer." He laughed, two men taking Elizabeth and dragging her struggling form away as Neal tried to keep from drowning.

_Don't touch her! Leave her alone!_

He was screaming in his head but the distraction and anger made him breath in more water, the pain in his chest growing as he started to gag and choke. He wasn't going to last too much longer.

_I'm sorry Peter. I wanted to help you like you tried to help with Kate but I failed._

He felt warm tears flow down his cheeks. He was crying, alone in the warehouse as he felt his breath grow shorter and the water started to fill his chest in earnest. His body thrashed, each movement painful and causing him to gasp, taking in more water. He was losing consciousness, his mind wandering off into another place.

_Neal was at the tarmac again but there was no Peter. He looked around knowing someone was missing and realizing he was going to get his chance to go with Kate. He shrugged off the feeling of unease at his friend's absence and ran for the plane. He could see Kate in the front seat smiling at him as he started up the steps. He ducked inside and was surprised to see another familiar face there._

"_Elizabeth?"_

_She looked up from the magazine she was reading as if this were just another flight. She looked happy if not comfortable but something made him feel guilty at the fact she was here. She shouldn't be._

"_She joined us last minute, Neal. Sit with me."_

_He turned to see Kate there in all her splendor. She was smiling up at him with those lovely blue eyes. He dropped his bag to join her when he heard someone calling him. He turned to see the door still open and someone running towards the plane. It was Peter._

_Peter?_

_He was about to run out to see what was up when he realized the door was suddenly closed and he was sitting beside Kate, seat-belt firmly fastened. He tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge._

"_It's ok, Neal. It's a one way flight."_

_Kate seemed all too happy but Neal felt this overwhelming panic fill him as he clawed at the belt trying to free himself, his chest feeling tight._

"_No... I have to get off of here. We all have to get off of here!"_

The panicked feeling followed him as the scene turned to darkness and he thought he heard voices speaking to him.

_Neal, wake up!_

_Neal..._

He clawed through the darkness and tried to reach the voice as if swimming up from the ocean depths.

_Neal... He's not responding._

_Neal!_

He was opening his mouth to cry out and answer but felt something fill it and choke him. He couldn't breath but he could hear them calling him. He had to respond.

_I'm here! Don't leave me... I'm here!_

**()()()**

Alex was shocked how easy it had been to break into the warehouse that Sergev and his men were using. They had no alarms or cameras so they must have been confident they'd be in and out without being discovered. She was thankful to Agent Burke for helping them, Mozzie and herself to get in and find a way to access both his wife and Neal. Hopefully they were in time to save them and not get killed themselves.

"So the suit told you about this? If I didn't check it out myself, I'd think he was pulling a fast one." Mozzie sounded more paranoid than usual, both dressed in black with masks. Alex rolled her eyes.

"As much as I don't trust the suits as you call them, I think Peter's different." She was smiling a bit although it was hard to tell through the ski mask. Mozzie turned, only his eyes visible.

"You're on a first name basis now? Are you going to start working for them part time like Neal now?" He sounded absolutely terrified of her moving to the other side but she shrugged.

"If they catch me it wouldn't be a bad deal to stay out of prison." She smirked but they finally got back on tact and started inside to a dimly lit corridor they thought might be in use. No other areas had light so it figured they might have Neal and Mrs. Burke there. The two split up but had their cells set as walkie-talkies.

Alex made her way down the corridor where it suddenly widened into a garage or loading dock. He saw a car parked there and nobody around. It was the car Neal had been driving. She moved closer, stopping when she heard a loud bumping sound. Suddenly she realized it was coming from the car or at least the trunk. She pulled some tools from her belt and started to pick the lock. There was a 'pop' and the door opened revealing Elizabeth Burke. Alex glanced around to be sure they were alone and started to nudge the woman.

"Mrs. Burke? Hey... it's ok." Alex noticed the pale grey look of the woman's face and a slightly bluish hue around her lips. The woman fainted and Alex immediately pulled the tape and rags from her mouth and started to untie her. She seemed to be shivering, shock overcoming her as Alex saw her color start to return. She wanted to kill the people who had done this to Peter's wife. He might be an agent but his wife was an innocent. Neal and herself would often back off from a small heist if they thought it would hurt someone in a profound way. That was probably the extent of her morality and Neal had taught it to her for the most part. She smirked at the thought, lifting the woman up in a fireman's carry and taking her to somewhere less obvious.

"Alex? Alex are you there?"

Mozzie's voice came over the cell quiet and subdued. She had the volume low enough to only be heard through her ear piece. She lay Elizabeth on the ground and put her jacket over her before answering.

"Yeah, Mozz. What's up? I found the Suit's wife. She's in shock. I'm going to call the Feds." She was going to dial when she heard Mozzie make a sound to stop. She paused wondering what he had discovered. Did she want to know?

"I found Neal. Call the Feds if you have to. We're going to need a paramedic."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**_ I'm home sick with a cold but finally finished another chapter. Hope you like!_


	11. Chapter 11

**(Chapter 11)**

Peter was more than alert when he heard the chatter on the wire. Jones was on the line remote from the site when he heard the conference room door open and Diana stepped in. He was already getting up before she walked over to help him. She looked as excited and hopeful as he did.

"They found Elizabeth... well I should say Ms. Hunter did. Jones and crew are already taking her to the ambulance. Mozzie found Neal." Her voice sounded less enthused on the last one only because of what they'd heard over the wire. He was unconscious and badly hurt. He wasn't responsive but he was alive. Peter nodded, his expression sober as he hobbled with her out of the conference room and over to the stairs. Maybe he would chance them to see Hughes. He could see the senior agent up in his office talking on the phone excitedly. Diana seemed hesitant but he insisted, going up the stairs slowly until they saw the older agent looking out at them, hanging up the phone. He looked surprised if anything.

"Barrigan... why did you bring him up here. Burke, you know you're supposed to be resting!" He sounded upset but there was a hint of worry under that gruff exterior. Reese made a motion to put Peter in a chair and the agent sat as Diana excused herself and closed the door. Hughes looked a bit upset but relieved. They had caught Sergev's men and gotten the hostages and money back in one piece it seemed. Peter was thankful if anything as he slumped against the chair.

"I want to go see my wife... and partner, Reese. Please." His voice sounded a bit raspy but it was strong and he was going to be stubborn till he got his way. Hughes finally relented, standing up and making a motion out the door when he opened it again.

"We do need to take you back to the hospital. You're looking a bit peaked. I guess this is as good an excuse as any to do so. I'll have Barrigan and Rhodes take you." He seemed hesitant about something as he opened the door then helped Peter to his feet. Diana had waited outside, immediately there to assist them. Reese leaned over and whispered something to Peter.

"Tell that consultant he did good but next time... he has to get our permission first. We back up our team members."

Peter smiled at his boss with a nod of his head and Diana helped him back down the stairs as Hughes went back into his office. Below another agent moved to help, Miranda Rhodes. She pulled on her jacket, grabbing Peter's and both agents helped him into it before they gently led him back out to the glass doors and the elevator.

**()()()**

It was one of the longest trips to the hospital Peter had ever taken. He was in the back of the vehicle laying across the whole seat, a blanket over him. Diana had insisted and he finally relented. He was feeling a bit off and his body was shivering slightly. It had seemed like weeks had passed but it had only been three days since the whole Keller / Sergev thing had started. Keller had already been taken to Rikers and although they hadn't capture Antov Sergev they at least had his men in custody including Aeronson. Peter wanted to get his hands on that one especially after thinking about all his wife had gone through. He felt his jaw clench in memory and tried hard not to stress himself. His chest still ached from his injuries, his head throbbing from the concussion he had sustained. He really should have stayed in the hospital but it hadn't been his choice after all Aeronson and his cohorts had managed.

When they finally reached the hospital, Diana parked the vehicle at the ER where Dr. Monroe was waiting. He had a nurse and wheelchair nearby. Diana and Rhodes helped the agent out of the vehicle and walked him to the wheelchair.

"I was wondering when I would see you again, Agent Burke. I guess things have toned down a bit?" He patted the agent gently on the shoulder, Peter looking up tiredly with a faint nod of his head.

"You could say that. I want to see my wife. Where is she?" He started to stand but the doctor pushed him back.

"Now now... we need to look over your injuries and then you can see her. She's sedated right now and in her own room. Let's run some tests to be sure you're healing. You look a bit ashy." Dr. Monroe put a hand to Peter's forehead and sighed.

"Feels like you're running a bit of a fever. We'll get you in a room soon enough and get that taken care of. Thanks for bringing him back Agent Barrigan." He smiled at both agents, holding out his hand and they shook it.

"I was worried about him but he's stubborn. No offense meant boss." She was smirking down at him and he gave a smile back up.

"None taken. I just hate staying still for so long." He crossed his arms as best he could over his chest as he slumped back in the chair and allowed himself to be taken inside the hospital. He could understand Mozzie if not Neal's dislike of the place but it was a necessary evil in this case. He just hoped he could see Elizabeth soon. Diana was walking beside him while Rhodes went to move the car to another spot.

"Can you go check on my wife for me? Let me know how she is?" He took her hand in his and Diana nodded, leaving his side as the doctor gave her the room number. Peter watched her leave and wished he was able to just go visit his wife but they wanted to run tests on him. He leaned back and closed his eyes, head feeling a bit heavier than usual. Peter started to think about what he'd heard on the wire. Neal had been badly hurt trying to save his wife. He had gone in his place to spare him any undo suffering but had ended up nearly dying. His guilt at all the things that had been going on made him feel worse, the pain in his chest increasing. He gave a little wheeze, Dr. Monroe pausing to listen with his stethoscope.

"This sounds bad. Come on. Let's get him to the X-Ray room."

**()()()**

Elizabeth didn't remember when she woke up again. She had seen the ghost of Kate she thought just before passing out. She was thinking about Neal in that room, those men torturing him with the water tubes and cracking his ribs and yet his eyes had given her a look that made her think he was doing what he could for both of them. Sacrificing himself for Peter so he wouldn't have to suffer.

She felt a bit of anger at his lack of resolve. Yes he had come to her rescue only to be caught without any backup or anyone to jump in when he needed help. Peter must be rubbing off on her because she knew Neal had just foolishly let himself be taken even if it was to possibly save her, he should have thought things through. She was more angry at the thought he may have died without a reason. What if...

Elizabeth rolled over in the hospital bed, her back to the door and tried to relax. They had given her something to sleep but she was far too stressed to do so. She was shivering and shaking, her mind a whirlwind of motion from her ordeal as thoughts, ideas and what ifs ran through her tired, frightened head. Mostly she was worried about Neal. She hadn't heard anything about him in all the rush to rescue her, she was only vaguely aware of agents having taken her to an ambulance but not much else. Her mind was still very fuzzy on how she had gotten out of the trunk of that car or who had rescued her. The drugs were starting to wear on her as she sunk deeper into exhaustion. She thought she heard the door open and voices but she didn't turn around, her body suddenly very heavy.

"Mrs. Burke? You have a visitor. (_there was a pause_) I think she's asleep. The doctor gave her some sedatives when they saw she was in shock. She needs rest but you can stay for a few minutes."

She wasn't sure who was speaking but it sounded like a woman. Maybe it was a nurse? She shrugged to herself in her head wanting to turn and see but finally feeling the drugs working. Her thoughts were calming a bit but she was afraid of sleep. She'd been having horrible nightmares about what had happened and of seeing Neal still and lifeless. She'd also dreamed of Peter crying for both of them, losing his drive because he had lost his wife and his best friend. Her eyes started to close of their own volition and she fought to stay awake so those dreams would stay away. She felt a presence before her, Elizabeth trying to focus on them but not seeing more than a blurry outline as she started to fall into sleep.

"Mrs. Burke, it's Agent Barrigan. Peter will come see you soon but he sent me while they do some tests. Mrs. Burke?"

_Diana? Peter's here? Where? I want to see my husband!_

Her thoughts were still fairly clear but her body was already succumbing to the sedative, her eyes closing as darkness fell upon her.

_Peter was here? Why wasn't he at her side. Was he hurt?_

Her thoughts were filled with worrisome things until even that faded into nothingness and she finally fell asleep.

**()()()**

Peter felt more exhausted after all the tests Dr. Monroe performed on him. Among the many tests were a CAT scan of his chest and MRI. His head injury seemed to have stabilized so his tiredness and headaches was being associated more with his chest scans which showed some swelling and infection. His ribs had shifted some so they had to put them back in place which made him feel worse, the pain adding to the already tight feeling he had. The doctor guaranteed he would feel better soon. It was a minor chest infection easily cured with antibiotics. They would monitor his progress over the next few days. He hoped now with all of this behind him he could finally see his wife but the nurse and doctor wheeled him into a room. Nobody was there and he saw another nurse already there setting the bed up for him. He glanced back at Dr. Monroe confused despite his exhaustion. The doctor patted him on the shoulder and they helped him up into the bed his reluctance obvious.

"I want to see my wife. I need to see how she is." He was trying to make himself sound angry but he was still too tired from the fever and pain of getting his ribs put back into place to fight much less yell at anyone but it was obvious he was unhappy. Dr. Monroe smiled at him and tried to comfort him.

"She's resting next door. I'm going to make sure she comes to visit you as soon as she feels up to it. We had to sedate her so she would relax and rest. Once she feels better we'll make sure you two visit but you need to sleep. That fever and chest cold aren't going to cure themselves. Nurse." Dr. Monroe made a motion as they finished pushing in the last of the IVs. Peter saw the nurse had a needle and cringed.

"I don't need anything to help me sleep." He whined weakly but the nurse already had his arm swabbed and was pushing it in gently. He winced briefly as the fluid was injected and the nurse pulled the needle out just as gently. He gazed up at the doctor with a less than happy expression although he knew he needed to rest. He'd had little since the whole event had started. Peter could already feel whatever they gave him working and he fought it as the doctor spoke.

"Rest, Agent Burke. When you wake up you'll feel better. We have you on some antibiotics so you'll definitely feel less discomfort. Make sure his vitals are monitored. I want to be sure his fever doesn't get any higher. Thank you nurse."

Peter listened as long as he could before his eyes drooped and he finally passed out into the first deep sleep in three days. It was deep but not entirely devoid of dreams. He kept seeing a very lifeless and dead Neal Caffrey in his dreams followed by the scornful face of his wife asking why he had allowed the young man to sacrifice himself. The dream transformed at some point to the day of the plane explosion and finding himself too late to tell Neal everything he had wanted to. The young man didn't turn but continued to the plane before he saw the terrible explosion and his partner and friend was dead.

_No... it didn't happen that way! Neal isn't dead! He's alive. I'm sorry Neal I wasn't there to protect you. I forgive you._

Peter kept dreaming strange nightmares of things that might have been including a version of their imprisonment but he woke up to find everyone dead, holding his wife in his arms and crying as Diana and Jones came rushing in. His eyes moved to the figure of his partner dangling from the ceiling ashen and unmoving and then over to a prone figure of Mozzie. They were all dead and he had been helpless to do anything. He should have had some control. Some power to stop this...

_Peter..._

He shifted in his sleep but he felt some pain and aches so he stopped but someone touched him gently on the cheek and it calmed him. He knew that touch and nestled his cheek into it.

_Peter it's ok._

He slowly opened his eyes which seemed to take all the effort he had and glanced up into two light blue ones. A smile curled his lips and he started to open his mouth, wanting to speak but she pushed a finger to his lips.

"Peter, just relax. Did you want something to drink?" She was smiling down at him although he could see the paleness of her skin and bags under her eyes. She had been through a lot, his hands reaching up to pull her closer, his head raising enough to kiss her. Elizabeth looked surprised but happily so, her face relaxing as she kissed him back and hugged him gently. He just wanted to breath her in, holding her close forever. After a few minutes she pulled gently away and he fell back against the pillow tiredly and she put a hand on his forehead.

"You feel cooler than yesterday. You slept a long time, honey. Doctor said you needed to after all the excitement." She tried to smile but it came out as more of a half frown. He kept a hold on her hand and finally spoke.

"How are you?" He stared up into her blue eyes but she turned slightly, her glance looking at the window then back down at him.

"Ok, I guess. It's over right? They caught everyone? Keller... those men?" She squeezed his hand tight and he nodded back.

"Yes. Sergev won't dare come back here. Keller's in isolation at Riker's. He won't be getting out again." He was firm about what he said seeing comfort in his wife's eyes as she realized he told her the truth. He knew he was. Sergev wouldn't dare come back after losing his men to the FBI and Keller being out of reach along with the bottle. The bottle had been put in a separate area with tighter security. He felt her relax beside him a bit less tense as she lay her head on his shoulder.

Elizabeth looked up after a few minutes and her tenseness had returned some, Peter reaching up to sooth her but she seemed unable to calm down.

"Peter... Neal... they... They hurt him and made me watch." She tensed up further, her face paling at the memory of whatever she'd been made to watch and he sat up with a groan and wrapped his arms around her. Elizabeth turned to scold him for rising but didn't. Instead her face was suddenly streaming with tears as she buried her face in his shoulder and he held her tightly. She just cried and he felt tears rolling down his own cheeks. Neal had sacrificed himself for them. The ex-con was impulsive and hot-headed at times but his heart was in the right place no matter how reckless or stupid his actions seemed. He did the right thing but he almost died to save his wife and Peter knew he owed the con something for that. It felt odd to owe his life and well-being to someone he spent so much time trying to jail. They had gone from criminal / Fed to partners / friends. He needed to talk to Neal about what they had left unsaid. He owed the con for his wife's life and his own.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I... I'm just glad you're safe."

**()()()**

Peter found out he had been asleep for 2 days since being admitted and at least one of those days had passed before Elizabeth had been well enough to be allowed to visit him. He was glad for it, thanking the doctor when he saw him next. Dr. Monroe was glad to see his patients healing so well bringing them the news they wanted about Neal.

"He has two broken ribs and there was quite a bit of fluid still in his lungs but we reset his ribs and cleared his lungs as much as possible. It's up to him now. He hasn't waken up yet but we do have him on a slight sedation so he can rest and heal. We should ease the sedative up soon so he'll be conscious in a day or two. Once your fever goes down a bit more I'll have a nurse bring you to him. I think he's going to be fine but we need him awake to be certain there was no damage from his intake of water." The doctor sounded a bit angry at what he knew of the situation. He had been their doctor in the past so they had let him know some of the facts of the situation. Peter was surprised how loyal the physician was to them. He took his job very seriously.

"Thank you doctor. We appreciate everything you've done for us." Peter held out a hand, Elizabeth helping him sit up so he could properly shake hands with the physician. Dr. Monroe blushed slightly with a smile.

"I'm just glad you're doing better. Your fever is going down and so is the swelling around your chest. I think you'll be out of here in another three days if all goes well. I guess it helps that your wife is nearby. I find the presence of one's spouse always helps in the healing process." The doctor smiled warmly, Elizabeth nodding as she hugged her husband.

"More so than you know, doctor." She sounded better if not nearer to her old self as they both started to deal with what had happened. She might have been crying a few minutes earlier but knowing they still had each other had helped them to release that stress they both felt at not knowing. He hoped Neal knew he was still wanted and loved. Peter wanted to visit him as soon as he could as did El.

"I'll leave you two till the next check up. The nurse should be here soon with lunch."

**()()()**

It was another two days before Dr. Monroe kept his promise and Peter woke up to find Elizabeth nudging him gently.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" She was brushing his hair gently, kissing him on the lips and smiling. He yawned, smiling up at her and nodding.

"Better. Not so warm. Chest feels a bit better. What's up?" He started to shift a little, his wife helping him to sit up. She brought him a cup of water and he sipped at it noticing a glitter in her blue eyes. She seemed rather happy about something but was trying hard to hide it or at least hold back till he finally put the cup aside and had to ask her.

"Ok... What's going on. You seem way too happy about something." He was teasing her but she nodded back, glancing at the door when it opened up and a nurse came in pulling a wheelchair. Peter glanced at the nurse than his wife and then it hit him.

"Neal? Is he..." He wasn't sure what to say but she finished his sentence.

"Awake? No but Dr. Monroe said it was ok to go visit. I already saw him while you were resting. He's looking so much better." He saw her eyes grow shiny with tears and he hugged her, hoping to comfort her. She sniffled and nodded, only pulling away to help the nurse as they prepared him to get off the bed. The IVs were attached to poles on the side of the chair as he was settled into it gently. It felt odd not to just use his two feet to walk but he wasn't going to complain with his wife healthy and alive by his side and getting to see his partner.

"Are we ready, Mr. Burke?" The nurse smiled down at him with a warm look and he smiled up at her with a nod.

"I think so." He looked from her to Elizabeth who stayed by his side and held his hand in hers as they headed out of the room and down the hall.

The trip down the hall made him nervous, Peter uncertain why but he almost didn't want to see Neal. He was afraid of what he might see but Elizabeth seemed relieved and happy so maybe his fears were unfounded. El squeezed his hand and he looked up at her, her smile easing his fears as they finally turned down another corridor and the nurse paused before a door. El opened it while the nurse eased Peter inside.

The room was no different than Peter's but for a few small decor changes like different pictures or wallpaper but it still looked like a hospital room. A figure lay sleeping in the center of the room with just a minimal of IVs and monitors so it wasn't as severe as it could have been. Peter wanted to get up and walk over to the figure but couldn't with the nurse around. He was still achy but he would walk to see his friend regardless. He could just make out a bare chested Neal, wrapped like a mummy in that area and then around the left arm which was back in its sling. The young man's face was mostly relaxed with a slight tenseness around the eyes and mouth. Peter wondered what he was dreaming about and hoped it was something pleasant.

The nurse left them alone after checking that Peter was comfortable and Neal's vitals were ok. Elizabeth coughed and he looked at his wife curiously.

"Get up if you want. I'll help you over to the chair." She knew he wanted to get closer than the wheelchair provided, El moving the chair close enough so he was still comfortably connected to his IVs. Peter sat stiffly as he reached to grasp his partner's right hand. At first observation Neal's hand was limp in his own, thin fingers feeling almost fragile. The consultant's face was pale but not so much as it had been the first time he'd seen him when he'd been shot. His eyes looked a bit sunken in as did his cheeks but over all his friend looked well as if he were just sleeping. Peter always marveled at how innocent Neal looked when resting. He felt Elizabeth squeeze his shoulder gently.

"He'll be ok, Peter. He's strong. We just need to be there for him." She sounded confident although he could see the worry for his partner he felt himself. Neal was like family to them. He stood up just enough to lean close to his friend's ear and whisper.

"Hey buddy... get better soon. And thank you for Alex and Mozzie. They were a big help." He patted his friend on the shoulder gently, moving backwards towards the chair when he felt a tightness around his right hand. He looked to see that Neal was squeezing his hand, gripping it tightly. El looked at him quizzically till he pointed down at his hand and Neal's obvious muscles bulging ever so slightly as he continued to grip Peter's hand. She covered her mouth with one hand, eyes watery but with tears of relief.

"Neal? Hey... can you hear me? Squeeze twice if you can hear me. It's Peter." Peter waited, the continual squeeze hurting his hand a bit until he felt it loosen and grow limp again. He waited but nothing happened, until he felt thin fingers gently squeeze once then a second time before holding on with a more gentle grip. El looked at him and he smiled.

"Good... can you open your eyes? Elizabeth is here with me. We're both ok. Everyone's ok." He waited, his wife holding onto his shoulders gently as they watched Neal. His face didn't seem to move at all till they noticed the slightest of tics along one cheek and then a fluttering of lashes till his lips started to move a little, parting ever so slightly.

"Neal? Hey buddy... we're right here. Come on." Peter kept talking to him, Elizabeth smiling at his side and waiting till finally a crack from the left and then the right eye lid and Neal squinted up at them before closing his eyes tight again. His lips twitched and they thought he spoke but it was too quiet. Elizabeth moved closer to listen.

"Neal... what is it? Speak up." She placed her ear next to his and Peter could just make out his lips moving, Elizabeth's face smiling and nodding.

"He says it's too bright. I'll close the shades and turn the lights down." She was up in a second, quickly crossing the room to close the blinds and curtains and Peter managed to stand and dim one lamp next to him while Elizabeth dimmed the one on the other end of the bed. Once the light was a bit more subdued they watched as Neal's eyes began to flicker open a bit more certainly. Two dull blue eyes gazed up at them, the pupils a bit larger than normal as they squinted slightly, focusing on their surroundings. Neal seemed to be looking for something when El gently squeezed his left arm gently. He turned and smiled ever so slightly, licking his lips and closing his eyes again.

"Neal?" Elizabeth kept her hand on his slung arm finally he opened his eyes again looking a bit more awake, pupils a bit smaller as he smiled again.

"E...L?" His voice was just audible as his smile grew and he tried to reach for her hand with his slung arm. El shushed him and reached across to take his hand in hers.

"I'm ok, Neal. Thank you... but if you ever do something so stupid again..." She gently slapped him across the shoulder, smiling as he gave her a chagrined looked back. His cheeks flushed ever so slightly and El felt his forehead worriedly before realizing he was just blushing.

"El, you're going to traumatize the poor man. That's my job." Peter teased as he watched Neal's head swivel ever so slowly over to look at him, blue eyes blinking a bit less dully. He wasn't smiling so much, the blush still there and Peter thought he knew why.

"I'm not mad at you, Neal... well no that's not true. You did a stupid thing." Peter saw those blue eyes widen a bit then close ever so slightly but never turn away, a kind of shame showing there. He felt guilty for saying it but it had to be said as he softened his glance.

"But I couldn't be happier you did it. Just... be careful next time. You know Hughes would have set you up with a wire and backup if you'd asked." He saw Neal's face calm and he finally smiled up at him feeling a bit more relaxed now that they had it out in the open. Neal's lips parted and he seemed to swallow hard then finally spoke again.

"Pee... ter?" Neal paused, swallowing again and licking at his lips. Elizabeth got up and walked quickly over to the sink grabbing up a disposable cup from the dispenser and filling it with some water. She placed it on the nightstand as she carefully adjusted the bed so he was sitting up, fluffing the pillows beneath him to raise his head.

"Here sweetie. Drink this." El held the cup to his lips and he slowly raised his head and drank from it in little sips, coughing a bit here and there before it was empty and he nodded that he was good. Peter watched his partner lick his lips again and turn his eyes back towards him.

"I... mm... Sor... rry." Neal paused, swallowing hard as he licked at his lips again. Elizabeth asked if he wanted more water and he nodded tiredly as she rose to refill the cup. Peter kept his hand in his partner's, waiting for the young man to finish.

"Sorry for what? You were the one who got us out. You tried to protect Elizabeth. You did good. Hughes even said so but he said you better let him know next time so it's official." He winked at the young man who blinked at him with wide eyes. Elizabeth came back and helped him drink the water again till he was full and able to speak again.

"I... waaasss... ssstuuuupiiid. Al... ex ssaid... sssooo." He blushed again, that chagrined look returning but Peter turned the young man's face towards him.

"Yes it was a stupid risk but you did it for a good cause. Heck... I may have done the same if I'd been able to. You're a lot more heroic than you think, Neal. Your heart is in the right place." Peter hoped the young man believed him, Neal nodding up at him sleepily as his eyes started to droop some. Elizabeth nudged him gently from her side.

"Neal honey, rest. We'll be here when you wake up, ok? I'm going to take Peter back to his room. We're just down the hall." She brushed a stray hair from his forehead before planting a small kiss there. Neal's lips curved in a soft smile as he eyes shut and he slumped back into sleep. His breathing was slow and relaxed, face less tense than it had been even around the eyes and mouth. Peter squeezed his friend's hand and stood slowly.

"I'm here for a few more days. We'll visit again, buddy." Elizabeth pushed the nurse call button then walked around to help her husband back into the wheelchair. A few minutes later the same nurse returned, glancing at them curiously.

"Ready to go back to your room, Mr. Burke?" She was smiling kindly, Peter nodding as he turned to look at his friend on the bed, the young man sleeping peacefully. Elizabeth moved away a moment to speak to the nurse. He could just make out what she said, his own head nodding off in the chair.

"Neal woke up. We got to chat with him. It was only a few minutes but I gave him a little water. He was thirsty. I hope that's ok?" She looked worried but the nurse just nodded.

"That's fine. We were wondering about his fluid intake since his injury had reopened. I'm glad he's coming to. The sedative must be wearing off. I'll let Dr. Monroe know soon as possible. Thanks for telling me."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Guess I have one more chapter. Had hoped to tie it all up by now but just keeps going and going like the Energizer bunny. :P Let me know if you like. Thanks for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

**(Chapter 12)**

Peter didn't remember going back to his room except for a few words from his wife and the nurse and then waking up some hours later in the bed again. The lights were dimmed low and he realized it must be evening but when? He looked at the clock and saw it was just after 7 PM as he eased himself to a sitting position and turned to his right to see his wife sleeping quietly on the sofa. He wanted to walk over and curl up with her but knew he couldn't with all the IVs and monitors connected to him. Peter decided to be content watching her sleep from afar. He thought about how badly things could have gone and then about everything that had gone right despite the odds. Neal had played a significant part in preventing his wife from being hurt or worse, killed. Peter had been able to initiate the help of Alex and Mozzie because of his partner and get his wife and friend back in one piece.

He sighed inwardly, closing his eyes again thinking about how this had all started. The argument with Neal, although significant at the time, now seemed so much less important. The con had been through enough torment to be told he was just a tool to be used and not trusted. Neal had done wrong but now that Peter had been there, he could understand the young man's motives. He had wanted to discuss what he had said, not meaning to hurt or demean his partner's importance but being angry at the time by his immaturity and lack of forethought. His choice of words had been poor at best no matter what Neal had done.

Peter sighed again, this time openly, turning to see if his wife had woken up but she hadn't, still curled up on the sofa comfortably. He wanted to be by her side but he would have to wait a bit longer to freely do that again as he curled up facing her and slowly went back to sleep.

**()()()**

It was just under a week since he'd been readmitted that Peter was released and Neal was conscious enough to be considered for release. He was still pretty weak but healing quickly according to the doctor. Peter went to visit his friend, finding the younger man staring off across the room to his right out the window. It wasn't open but maybe that wasn't the point of his staring. Peter gave a soft knock watching as his friend's head turned to look at him, blue eyes brighter than they had been that first visit. Neal gazed at him curiously, a hint of smile on his lips.

"Hey, Peter." Neal adjusted himself to sit up some, motioning for Peter to enter the room if not sit. The agent nodded, walking over with a slight hint of physical discomfort as he made his way around and sat down. Neal's left arm was still in a sling from his shoulder injury / gunshot wound but he was wearing a loose tee now over his bandaged ribs. He had more color to his face, eyes and cheeks less sunken in as Peter felt relief at seeing his friend and partner doing so much better. He suddenly realized Neal was smirking at him.

"Have I passed the visual examination? June and El were doing the same thing yesterday. I'm ok, Peter." He tried to sound lighthearted but Peter could hear the tenseness behind those words. Neal was still pretty beat up beyond the physical from his wounds. They all were. It would take a while to get over the psychological effects of what had happened to them. For some reason he wondered how Mozzie was dealing. It was an odd thought but of all the people to react badly, he'd think Mozz would be the first. The little guy had been nearly suffocated and killed and yet he went and rescued his friend without any thought. Someone touched his hand and he blushed seeing Neal looking at him with a questioning glance.

"Sorry, just thinking about stuff. Things that happened... things said. I..." He paused trying to find the words to apologize for the past that had been swallowed in the present mess. If not for Keller maybe things would have turned out nicer but who knows. Not to say this would make everything ok because they had to deal with it as a group but... it had proven to everyone that they were friends and family. Neal respected him and loved both his wife and him enough to sacrifice himself for them but he shouldn't have had to. The means to an end should have been something so much less violent and life changing. He'd never ask Neal to give up his life for his own if it was at all possible to find another way. He always hoped there would be such an option.

"Peter... I'm sorry." Neal's voice woke him from his thoughts making him look more closely at his friend and into those bright blue eyes. They were shiny with tears he thought, his friend looking suddenly so very vulnerable and guilty.

"I jumped the gun... I... got you involved with Keller and you didn't need to be. I..." Neal's voice was shaking as he spoke and tried to find other ways to deprecate himself to his friend. Peter was unable to say anything a moment as his own guilt took his voice from him. Finally he held a hand up to Neal's lips and gave him a stern look, the younger man blinking back at him with those shiny blue eyes.

"I should have never said what I said to you, Neal. It started this whole mess off. You did..." He hesitated in speaking but held up a hand to keep the young man silent as he finished.

"You did something very wrong when you went after Fowler. You lied to me, faked a case file and used your friendships in a poor manner... but I'm only your partner and friend. I'm not your father so I can't make you do anything you don't want to. I'd like to but you're an adult. You can and are able to make your own decisions and I should remember that more often than I do. If I'd given you that information sooner maybe... I hope you would have used it more wisely and let me help you. I failed YOU, Neal but we both failed in our friendship. You're not to blame. Nobody is." Peter sighed deeply, standing up and pacing the room till he stood by the window and was staring through the thin curtains at the hazy scenery. He heard Neal shift behind him on the bed but didn't turn right away. He was feeling too emotional to react anymore. It had been a long week for all of them and they had needed to lay out their cards and speak.

"Peter?" Neal's voice was almost forlorn as he spoke but there was something else there as Peter turned to respond. He saw a certainty of spirit; A determination that hadn't been there before.

"Thank you. I don't think I ever told you that before. Thank you." He didn't turn his glance or eyes away, keeping them on Peter who smiled and walked back over, their hands touching.

"No... Thank you, Neal. You helped save my wife and myself." He kept his eyes on the younger man, wanting to say more but feeling like he'd said enough when he saw the relaxed manner of Neal's shoulders and face. He laughed, thinking of something as Neal wiped at his eyes and gave him a funny glance.

"What's so funny? These aren't crocodile tears, Peter." He almost looked insulted but it was more teasing than real. The agent shook his head as he wiped a few tears from his own eyes.

"El... she's always talking about feelings and such. She'd have loved to see this." He continued to chuckle to himself till Neal joined in and soon they were just quietly laughing about it until all the stress seemed to leave the room and they were silent again.

"Of course, you know what would happen if she ever found out about this, Peter." Neal's tone was kind of conspiratorial. Peter arched a brow up in curious gaze waiting for the younger man to continue. Neal just leaned over and spoke quietly.

"Word gets around two men had a heart to heart... a real one..." Neal moved away giving Peter that look of incredulousness. Peter oohed.

"Yeah... definitely. If it ever comes up, all I did was hit you on the shoulder and told you to cowboy up." Peter smiled at his friend with a grin as Neal made a conspiratorial wink back.

"Of course... These aren't tears. I had something in my eye. Look an eyelash is on your finger, Peter." He pointed and Peter looked to see a long thin brown eyelash on the back of his knuckle. He blinked at it nodding as Neal smiled a bit too enthusiastically.

"That's a good excuse but I don't get why you're so happy about it." Peter was about to brush it away when Neal took his hand and stopped him.

"No! You have to make a wish and blow it away." Neal was smiling even more broadly now but Peter was still looking at his knuckle and partner as if at something ridiculous. He shook his head.

"This isn't my birthday nor am I blowing out candles. Wishes..." He was about to brush it away again when Neal kept a hold of his hand.

"Come on... don't be a grouch. You can wish for anything you want." Neal was still smiling, keeping the agent from letting the lash get away. Peter finally sighed and shrugged.

"Fine... so what do I have to do for this 'wish' thing?" He would go along this one time but he felt stupid. Neal grinned and let go of his hand.

"Just think of something you'd like to wish for and then blow it away. That's it." Neal sounded so confident in the act that Peter started to wonder about the young man but he did as he was instructed, closing his eyes and then blowing at the knuckle his breath brushing his skin till he no longer felt the lash opening his eyes to find it gone. He gave another shrug, brushing his hand against his chest as Neal smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Was that so hard? I won't ask what you wished for. Bad luck." Neal was grinning that irritatingly confident grin that got on his nerve at times. Peter smirked.

"I wouldn't have told you anyhow. Doesn't matter. It didn't come true... yet. Hey, I'm hungry. I could go pick something up and bring you something. I'm sure you're getting tired of the hospital food." He redirected like a pro but after a moment Neal just squinted at him curiously.

"What do you mean it hasn't come true? What was it exactly that you wished for? Peter... I don't like that glint in your eyes." Neal was sitting up a bit straighter but Peter just kept a straight face without giving much away. He kept his expression blank.

"I was thinking Chinese. What would you like? Dumplings? I know you like them..." Peter didn't get to finish as he felt Neal grab his arm.

"Don't keep me hanging Peter. I have to make an exception, bad luck or not. What did you wish for that didn't come true yet? Tell me!" He was begging like a two year old but Peter just shook his head.

"Your rules, Caffrey. You said don't tell you and I'm not. So shall we get Sesame Chicken maybe some of that _won-ton_ soup?" He kept avoiding the topic watching Neal get more antsy till he finally seemed to give up and answer him.

"Sesame Chicken sounds good... maybe some Orange Chicken and those little crunchy things for the won-ton soup." Neal kept his blue eyes on the agent trying to figure something out but Peter kept his face totally blank as he knew it drove the con crazy.

"Ok. I'll call El. She's at her office. I think she'd like some too. I'll have to see if they have beef broccoli. That's her favorite." Peter stood but paused midway when Neal grasped his sleeve.

"She's ok?" His blue eyes gazed into his with a serious expression for just a moment and he nodded slowly. Neal seemed to relax at the fact she was at work Peter knowing it meant Elizabeth was at least trying to move on as they all were. He was still on administrative leave to heal as was Neal. Hughes said he would let them know when they could come back on.

"I'll be back in about thirty minutes. Rest." He patted the younger man gently on the shoulder before moving around and heading for the door. He had barely opened it when he heard Neal pipe in again.

"I'll be here... Partner." Neal's voice was certain, Peter turning to smile at him. They were partners in every sense of the word but he would never tell his '_partner_' what he had wished. He couldn't at least not without getting all teary eyed. I mean guys didn't tell other guys that they wished their friend and partner would be by their side forever. Nope...

**(The End)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Sorry for the delay. This cold really REALLY hit me hard and I was in a fog up till Friday / Saturday. And here's a fun little tidbit: As of this month (having started in March) I have officially written approximately over 1 million 40 thousand words including all the fan fics and __NaNoWriMo__. Can you say "__**CRAZY?**__" Yup. Been a very productively wordy year for moi. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
